


Her butler, her family

by Dragons_Goddess_17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Goddess_17/pseuds/Dragons_Goddess_17
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a new female Demon that has left the mortal realm, now she has to deal with Sebastian's change of attitude from serving to full blown protective and caring in ways he couldn't have shown before.Soon Ciel will be facing not only new challenges but also other demons male and female alike.How will this all play out? read more to find out.





	1. The beginning

**Note for we start - Male Demons are Super Protective of their mates, and do kill if anyone brings or tries to harm their loved one.**

****

* * *

 

It’s taken awhile to get used to sleeping in the open air of the audience room, it’s pleasures not unwelcome though as Ciel could easily toss and turn, the many pillows decorating the oversized bed helped her manage propping up her swelling stomach. Sebastian had sought her out a while ago with the very intention of her carrying his child, but she didn’t realise how much of a diligent partner he could be, making sure she were always by his side once he could smell his growing progeny within her.  Though it wasn’t without his quirks, Sebastian insisting that she should match his wear. Soon Ciel became an almost saintly being to her peers, your arms covered in fine gold bangles and armlets.

 

Ciel would shimmer in the red evening light, the fine metal clinking around her ankles as she walked. It was, a little embarrassing to only walk around in a fine gauze loincloth, held up with chain. Sebastian had explained matter-of-fact-ly that she were giving birth to a Demon Lord’s child, so she should look equally Demon Lady-like. Apparently that meant only thing that was ever going to cover her chest was necklaces and big piece of fabric matching the loincloth. Ciel wasn't always a Demon, she once was a human who had unspeakable things done to her, and lost many of her family.

 

Her father's side of the family, the Midfords, were all she had left. Soon enough she had said her farewells to them as she left her humanity behind and began her new life as a Demon. But, Ciel couldn’t seem to care much about it now, being with Sebastian had made her see that he was much more than the handsome demon she took him for at first. Especially his almost overly protective nature, it was a little overwhelming at first, he had a great appreciation towards her for carrying his child. Seemingly getting heated as Ciel's body started to change, pulling her ever closer. 

 

It was when she woke up in his embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around she as he slept in the early hours of the morning a palm grazing over her barely showing stomach Ciel first felt that she was not a simple means to an end, but someone that he considered his. That was many weeks ago though, Ciel were now late in her pregnancy, his brood only growing more in the last couple of weeks. While in perfect health it was also a struggle to move at times. It was a peaceful time in her life. Sebastian for all of his shortcomings was at least commendable in wanting to keep her well fed and comfortable during her term.

 

And although he wouldn’t ask out loud however Ciel would often find herself curling against his chest, as he read, dozing off as the high afternoon heat streamed through the windows. His skin was cool and dry contrasting with Hell's heat well as his slow heartbeat lulled her into sleep. Though pregnancy was not without it’s own problems Ciel almost wished that it wouldn’t end any time soon, Sebastian’s protective nature was a deep comfort to her in this time Ciel would of never have thought that her long time butler would be whispering sweet things into her ear how she would be a wonderful parent to his child, listing off names as they would lounge in bed, drawing circles on her stomach.

  
It was in the middle of that night Ciel understood the depth of that protective nature. Waking up in a cold sweat she looked around, Sebastian nowhere in sight. The air of the audience room felt tense, her gut dropping as she only had the dim light of the moon to see by. Ciel’s breath caught in her throat, unable to scream as she saw a blade tearing through the fine gauze of the curtains, a struggled tear rang out the room as, metal links clattered to the ground. A large mass rumbled and hissed under it, struggling. Reeling back as much as Ciel could in her heavily pregnant state the thick scent of iron flooded the room as she heard something shout and gurgle.

 

“Sebastian?”

 

Ciel asked tentatively, after a second of silence, sitting up she put her feet on the ground to only raise them, feeling a thick viscous liquid seep between her toes. The figure under the curtain lurching, she heard his scales brushing smoothly over the hard stone floor. Clutching at the sheets she couldn’t help but looked on at the dark figures underneath the gauze curtain, breath unsteadily as it struggled until there was a sickening crack against the stone, everything fell quiet in the faint blue light of the room. Her breath shuddered as she heard muscles snap, the thin sheet lurching upward suddenly.

 

It was only a few moments more before she saw Sebastian’s eyes blown wide as he looked up at her, sinewy muscle still hanging from his mouth. Chewing on it once he swallowed it whole, rising up two his full two meter height Ciel saw another male's blood spattered on his chest and a figure ran through with his feathers.

 

“Mine.”

  
Ciel swallowed looking at his face, his black hair slicked with red, a long dark trail flowed from his chin and down his neck dipping into his collar bone. He looked so focused on Ciel's figure, his pupils almost enveloping his iris as he slid down to her level, cool blood marked her skin as he brushed a hand against her stomach.

“Sebastian?”

  
“You’re mine.”

 

He rumbled as he neared her face, his eyes lidding as his face neared hers. The scent of blood was overpowering as his lips pressed against Ciel's, invading her senses as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She pulled away more in shock than anything else, falling against the silken pillows of the bed, the taste of copper spreading over her tongue. Looming over Ciel, Sebastian pressed a kiss to her cheek, pulling down along her jaw, she felt the tips of his feathers press against her ribs.

 

“No one will get in my way.”

 

Her breath hitched as she felt his hand pulled her to chest while feathers wrap around her like a protective blanket, just warmer and stickier. Ciel listened to his heartbeat as her eyes closed, the startling event moments ago had made her body go into a state of shock which left her exhausted when Sebastian comforted her. Now she was more than happy to have had him at her side all of her human years and now as a Demon too.


	2. Waiting is Painful but Rewarding in the End

Sebastian sighed for hundredth time today. He knew excuses would not work with his wife, she was sitting in the garden of the Michaelis' Estae in Hell. The Lord of Hell, Lucifer himself had come to see Sebastian and Ciel and he treated Ciel as if she was his own daughter, since Sebastian was his adopted son.

 

"Ciel, it is essential that you get plenty of rest in these last few weeks of pregnancy."

 

"I'm just going to-" She feel on her knees and began to pant in pain. Pink liquid stained her dress and pooled around her.

 

Sebastian was by her side in less than a second. "My Love!" He noticed the pool of pink liquid underneath her. It can't be! It is far too soon! He picked her up and speed off to their room.

 

"S-Sebastian, wh-what is g-going on?" Her breath came out in short painful pants and her face had lost all color. She yelped in pain as another contraction hit her.

 

"Please relax yourself. It seems the child is coming faster than I thought it would." He barged in the room and shut it closed. He laid her on the bed and ripped her all of her clothes off with his demonic strength. He placed the sheets over her body.

 

Ciel gripped the sheets until her knuckles were as white as snow. She began to sweat cold as she felt a contraction after contraction hit her. Her expression turned into one of pain as she held back tears that formed in her eyes. "S-Sebastian!" She called out.

 

Sebastian's expression turned into one of worry as he separated her legs and gasped as he could already saw a child's head crowning.

 

"Ciel, the child is already crowning. I will need you to keep your legs as separated as possible and begin push with all your might at the count of three."

 

Ciel gritted her teeth. "A-All right." She spread her legs as far as they could go and waited for his count.

 

"One... Two... Three!"

 

Ciel held back a yelp of pain as she pushed with all her might. She closed her right eye as she felt a painful throbbing on it on top of all the pain the rest of her body was feeling.

 

"One... Two... Three... Push!" Sebastian felt a throbbing sensation on his right hand. The hand where his contract symbol with Ciel used to be. He ignored it and focused at the matter at hand.

 

Twenty-five minutes later, the bed, Sebastian's white gloves, and Ciel's thighs were caked in blood, and Ciel's screams of pain echoed thorough the room as she kept pushing.

 

Ciel was growing tired from pushing and all the blood she lost. She couldn't possibly do this for any longer.

 

"Please hold on for a little while longer, love. It is almost over." Sebastian noticed her exhaustion. "Please push one last time on the count of three. One... Two... Three... Push!"

 

Ciel took in a lung full of air and pushed with what little strength she had. She physically relaxed when most of the pain dimmed down. Her ears were filled with the cries and wails of a set of babies.

 

As soon as the children was out, Sebastian cut the umbilical cord and took a nearby towel to wrap the baby up. He examined the babes.

 

The children were twins, a boy and a girl. They had a pale completion with his mother's perfect features. Their nails and fingernails were black just like their fathers. They had a full head of blue hair and scarlet red tips. Both was smaller than a normal baby would be, but seemed healthy enough.

 

"Silence, little ones. You are safe." Sebastian cooed and tried to shush the newborns.

 

The baby twins stopped crying and opened their eyes, revealing beautiful, midnight blue, eyes behind thick, long lashes.

 

Sebastian smiled and laid the twins down a little nest of pillows and freshly washed sheets he was supposed to change tomorrow. The twins immediately began to cry again. Sebastian wanted to go back to him, but he had to attend to Ciel. In a flash, he got the first aid kit from the closet and rushed to Ciel's side to take care of her. He stitched her up and cleaned her body as quick as his demonic speed would allow without hurting her.

 

Ciel was unconscious the whole time while he took care of her. Exhaustion had claimed her the minute she began to relax her body after the painful birth. Sebastian was glad she survived. Not most human women survive giving birth to a half-demon child, but his wife was a Demonic Woman.

 

He froze when he felt a sinister and dark aura in the room. He glared at followed it. His eyes widened when they landed on his twins. He walked over to him and picked him up. It is not possible. They cannot possibly be full fledged demons. They is supposed to be half-demon and half-human! 

 

He examined the children again and gasped when he saw a contract symbol on the back of both babbies' neck. The same symbol on Ciel's eye and his right hand. 

 

There has never been a contractee that has given birth to the child of a demon before. Could have our contract be the reason why these little ones is... He was brought out of his thoughts when the girl twin began to gurgle and giggle as she tried to reach for her father's face. Her twin brother was still asleep.

 

He smirked. Well, I will worry about this later. He walked into the the bathroom to wash him clean while Ciel slept.

 

It took him only a few minutes to clean his twins and rock them to sleep, but he was sure they will soon wake up hungry.

 

News about the birth of Lord and Lady Michaelis’s twins spred like wild fire many demons came to see the twins, even Lord Lucifer came. But he came out his own reasons and because his people were the second most important thing in his life. The first most important thing in his life was his son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren.


	3. Sebastian's Bride part 1

_**This is a flashback about Ciel's first demonic party but it doesn't seem to go too well, and this is in four parts since I can't fit all these parts on one page it's too many words for me.** _

 

_**Sorry  guys,** _

_**Serena~** _

 

* * *

 

 **Ciel's POV:**  
The moon shines brightly through the windows and enlightens my mirror image. I'm wearing a strapless white dress and white lilies decorate my long gray bluish hair. A grumble rolls over my lips when I look at myself. "Seriously, why did I even bother to dress up so fancy! Tch, it's just some stupid prom anyway!" An amused snicker startles me and almost makes me squeak.   
  
"It's not just any prom you know, it's an honor to be invited to the Red Moon-prom."  
Annoyed I turn around and look at the smirking young man behind me.   
"You mean it's an honor for you, because you were invited. I'm just you're little pet, following you everywhere the oh mighty Lord Sebastian wishes to go to."  
  
A sly grin spreads on his perfect lips as his eyes turn slightly pink.  
"I just love that stubborn and dominant personality of yours. But you know, my love…" He wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me close to his chest. "You should give up already, I'm the master now, remember." My heart skips a beat as my cheeks start to flush when he tilts up my chin and when his lips are only an inch away from mine. "And I'm not planning on letting my maid talk to me like that." Then he closes the gap between us and kisses me passionate while stroking my hair tenderly.   
  
What a strange person he is, this man, this demon…a few months ago I was the young lady Ciel Phantomhive, proprietress of my own toy factory Funtom Company. And now… now I am Ciel Phantomhive, the newly wed bride to my formal demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Ha! Who would have thought!

Many things have happened in a very short time, I became Sebastian's lover, was attacked by poisonous demon crows, got hysterical and mortally ill and as a last desperate move Sebastian turned me into a demon.

 

After teasing me for a while Sebastian suddenly grabs a hairbrush and starts to brush my hair. "You don't have to do that you know, my hair looks fine." I say while a frown spreads on my features. But Sebastian just smiles and continues to brush my hair.

  
"I know, but I love to do this." I didn't even bother to ask why, who knows what kind of response I'll receive. A sigh escapes my lips and tired I look out of the window at the moon.  
  
"Hey, Sebastian…"

  
"Yes, my Love?"

  
"Can you tell me more about that Red Moon-prom?"

  
A chuckle rolls over those perfect lips of him as he tenderly strokes my shoulder.

  
"Ah, I haven't really explained it to you did I? Forgive me, I will give you the proper explanation now.You see, the Red Moon-prom is a famous party here in the demon world  that is held every two years. And the reason why I am invited as an honor guest is simply because the one who holds this fabulous party, is no other then my old black magic tutor, Daimon."

  
  
Daimon? What a peculiar name. "Ah so because you were his pupil you're the honor guest."

  
"Indeed." Sebastian puts the brush back on the dressing table and reaches his hand out to me."Well, shall we go my Lady?"

Oh, I would love to wipe that smirk of his face. He's lucky that he's stronger than me or I would teach him a lesson.  
"If the great Lord wishes to leave, then his loyal pet will follow him everywhere."   
The smirk on his handsome face turns into a grin as I take his hand.  
"I just love that sarcasm of yours, although you should learn to behave more like a 'pet', my little butterfly."  
  
\---

  
Somehow I just keep feeling awkward, I feel kind of naked with my bare arms and shoulders and a big part of my dress is showing my legs. But that isn't the only reason I feel like this. I feel uneasy, one: because of all those demons around me, staring hungrily at me, like I'm a lamb ready for the slaughter. And two because I'm in my demon form.

 

Apparently you have to appear in your demon form to attend this party, which I'm not used to. Sebastian sees the uneasy look on my face, smiles and holds my hand. "It's ok, my love. Nothing will happen to you, you're safe with me."

  
  
A little smile spreads on my lips as I walk closer to him, I guess he's right. Sebastian is strong, probably much stronger than most demons here. But still, as a newborn I can't help but to feel so weak. I can't help but to wonder if Sebastian isn't ashamed to walk next to me. There are so many beautiful women here, maybe showing more skin then necessary, but still much prettier than me. And they're probably much more powerful than me to, with all kinds of talents and skills. I wonder if Sebastian notices how admiring and lustful they're looking at him. Licking their lips and giggling when we pass by.  
  
Great, now I feel so ugly with my small and kind of flat chested figure. What does Sebastian think of me anyway? Curious I look up at the crow demon and can't help but to be mesmerised. Those ruby almond-shaped eyes, that black silky hair and his pale skin.

 

If humans would see him right now, they would be terrified though. His sharp fangs reminding me of a vampire, those ridiculous long black nails and those gigantic black feathered wings. And oh God, those high-heeled boots and that tight black leather clothing, make him look so irresistible!

  
  
The crow demon notices that I'm staring at him as a grin spreads on his perfect lips. "Like what you see, my love?"

 

Just when I open my mouth to tell him to shut up I hear footsteps coming closer to us. "Malphas, my boy! You haven't changed one bit!"

Surprised the both of us look up. Malphas? What kind of name is that? To my surprise I see a strange demon walking towards us. He has long blond hair that reaches to his hips and his golden eyes emit wisdom and tranquility. I also notice that he has weird black tattoos all over his body and because of his fox ears and six tails I know he's a mighty kitsune.  
  
A big smile spreads on Sebastian's face, when he looks up at the man, slightly baring his fangs. "Daimon-sensei, it's been a while. I see you still bother to keep contact with your old pupil."

 

 

Daimon?! So that was Sebastian's old black magic tutor?! Man…he looks actually very young for such an old man… "Of course I do, especially with my favorite pupil!" Suddenly the kitsune lays his eyes on me and smirks.

  
"Ah, is this one of your lovers?"

  
  
My jaw drops a few inches. Wait what?! ONE of his lovers?! My crow demon rolls his eyes as he wraps possessive an arm around my waist. "Haha, you still have the same bad humor as in the past sensei. This is Ciel, my great and ONLY love."

  
  
Daimon snickers and smiles at me. "Nice to meet you Ciel, my name is Daimon. And I have to say you impressed me by stealing this cold ice cube his heart. You must have bewitched him or something!"

 

  
Ashamed I feel how my cheeks start to flush as he suggestively wiggles his eyebrows. Did he mean instead of bewitching…sex?! How terribly rude! I swear, I'll never understand those demons. Sebastian doesn't dare to laugh or make a perverted comment, he already learned a long time ago that you never should ask a Victorian girl such a question.

 

"Sensei, please don't say such things when Ciel is around, she's a newborn you see and she lived in a very prude time if you know what I mean…"

  
  
Understanding the fox demon nods, I think he understands it very clearly, in fact I think he already knew but just wanted to pester me! Why that old sneaky fox! Asking perverted things at young girls such as myself!

 

"For your information Sebastian, they call that being a Lady and not prude. It's not because I'm descent and don't behave like those women around us, that I'm a nun!" The two demons blink surprised their eyes and burst after that out in laughter, at the same time.

  
  
"Haha! Malphas, for a moment I thought your new treasure was a pipsqueak, but she sure has guts for talking like that to you!"

 

Hepats brotherly Sebastian's back and looks smirking at me. "You've got my approval. Malphas, when you get home act like a demon lover and make love to her all night long!" Almost I had a nosebleed. Almost.

  
  
"Wait what?!" I start to blush furiously as my eyes widen in surprise. Startled I look at my lover, only to see that same annoying grin on his face as his old tutor.  
To save, what is still left of my pride, I turn around and walk away. "I'm going to get a drink!"

 

I wish Sebastian would come after me and apologize for his tutors unacceptable behavior, but he doesn't, he just stays by Daimon's side and laughs about something that is apparently funny. Probably me.  

 

And why does that perverted Kitsune keep calling him Malphas? Is that some sort of demon nick name? Oh wait, Sebastian isn't his real name, it's just the name I gave him. So…that means Malphas is his real name…?

He's my lover and yet I never asked him about his real name nor his demon life. Maybe he has a family here and friends…

  
I'm so occupied by my thoughts that I don't notice my surroundings and bump accidently into a woman. With a loud thud I fall onto the ground, right on my buttocks.

 

"Aw! That hurts you little wench, watch where you're going next time!" Surprised I look up at a dog demon who's showing way to much skin. She's hurt? I've  just fallen on my bloody butt!

  
"Darcia, that's no way of treating a Lady. Maybe I should teach you some manners." Startled the rude woman and I look up. A gasp almost escapes my lips as I discover where the voice came from. It's a tall young man with marvelous purple eyes and dark brown hair that turns black at the ends of his hair. His pale skin looks like it's made from silk and half of his well-toned chest is visible because of his ancient Greek clothing.

  
"Are you ok, love?" He asks with his velvet and melodic voice while offering me his hand.

  
**Calypso's POV:**

  
Slightly blushing the girl accepts my hand and lets me help her up. Her smooth skin feels warm under my touch and her cheeks turn a cute pink shade. "Thank you, Mister…uhm…"

  
"Calypso, my name is Calypso. And what is your name, love?"

  
I ask while I look into her big bi colored eyes. What peculiar eyes she has, one has a beautiful royal blue color and the other has a lavender shade.  "Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive…"

  
A last name? She must be a human who was turned into a demon recently.   
  
"Ciel? Well that's a beautiful name." This girl…is so different from all the other females here. She looks so fragile and innocent with her small and slim figure. And while all the girls are wearing revealing, dark and skinny clothes, she's wearing an elegant white dress that makes her look so graceful. And with the white lilies in her bluish- grey hair and the gigantic blue butterfly wings on her back, she looks like a fairy.

  
  
Just when I'm about to ask her with who she came to the party, I hear an awfully familiar voice call the girls name. "There you are Ciel! I've been looking everywhere for yo-"

His eyes widen for a second when his eyes fall on me. His smile turns into a poker face and his eyes have that same cold and hard look like they used to. "Hello Calypso."

  
"Hello Malphas, it has been a long time since I've seen you."

  
  
**Sebastian's POV:**

  
I knew that sooner or later I would bump into him, but  I never had thought to find him together with Ciel. "Yes indeed, although not long enough." That bastard is holding MY Ciel's hand. Speaking of Ciel, she looks rather confused. "Do you two know each other?"

  
She curiously asks while looking from Calypso at me. "Unfortunally we do." I mumbled while glaring at the man.

 

"Yes, you see love. Malphas and I were both Daimon's pupils."  
My lovers jaw drops and surprise is written all over her face. Normally I would think that it looks cute, but now I'm to agitated for that.

 

"Ciel, there still are some people who I want to introduce you to." I said before grabbing her wrist and walking away with her. "Let's go."

  
  
"Not so fast, my friend." Annoyed I turn around and notice how Calypso has grabbed Ciel's other hand. A mischievous grin  is curled around his lips as he looks at me with those sly purple eyes.

 

"I still owe he little lady a dance, for the small accident from a few minutes earlier." Before I can even say a word, he drags Ciel to the dance floor and leaves me alone with my bitter hatred.  
  
 **Ciel's POV:**

  
Helplessly I turn my head and look at Sebastian. I want to go back to him, but I know that as a lady it is terribly rude to  decline a man's offer for a dance. So a bit uncomfortable I follow Calypso to the dance floor. My heart starts to beat faster as he gently wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. "Don't worry, love. I don't bite."

 

Sucha melodic and soft voice he has… An uneasy laugh rolls over my lips as I rest a hand on his shoulder and start to dance.

  
I don't really like the song, it sounds so mysterious, so…creepy…

  
  
Discreetly I search for Sebastian at the side line of the dance floor and when my eyes meet his, I feel a lump in my throat. He looks so sad and so…worried. "It's quite rude to look at another man while you're dancing with someone, love." Surprised I look back at Calypso and my cheeks start to flush when I notice how close his face is to mine. "Calypso, uhm…"

  
  
"Ciel, there's something I would like to tell you." He says while moving his face close to my ear. A cold shiver rolls down my spine as I feel his warm breath on my ear and as he softly whispers.

 

"You'll"be mine."


	4. Sebastian's Bride part 2

Ciel's POV: As quite as I can I tip-toe through the hallway. Damn damn damn, I need to quickly get rid of this before Sebastian finds out! Just when I almost have reached the door, that leads to the garden, I hear footsteps coming closer. "Oh no no no no no!" Quickly I turn around and see Sebastian walking towards me, a smile is decorating his features. Thank God, that must mean he hasn't noticed it yet. "Ciel I'm going after some groceries. Is there anything that you ne-" "No. No nothing. There's nothing that I need." An uneasy laugh rolls over my lips as I force a smile on my face. Please don't find out, please don't find out, please don't find out! My demon cocks up an eyebrow as he watches me closely. "What's the matter? Your knees are shaking and you're sweating like a horse." Oh God no… Softly I clear my throat and hope that he doesn't see what I'm holding behind my back. "I don't know, I'm feeling so dizzy suddenly. Maybe I just need some fresh air. Yeah, that's it! I'll go for a walk in the garden! Well got to go then, see you later!" And before my lover can utter a word, I speed away and disappear into the garden. When I'm sure I'm out of Sebastian's sight, a sigh of relief escapes my lips as I take the bouquet of flowers, which I had been hiding, from behind my back. Enough! I can't keep living like this! Tired I rub my aching temples and look at the flowers. They are white roses, my favorite . I probably have read the little card, that is attached to one of the roses, like a thousand times, but yet I have to read it

**Ciel's POV:**

  
As quite as I can I tip-toe through the hallway. Damn damn damn, I need to quickly get rid of this before Sebastian finds out! Just when I almost have reached the door, that leads to the garden, I hear footsteps coming closer. "Oh no no no no no!"

Quickly I turn around and see Sebastian walking towards me, a smile is decorating his features. Thank God, that must mean he hasn't noticed it yet. "Ciel I'm going after some groceries. Is there anything that you ne-"

  
"No. No nothing. There's nothing that I need." An uneasy laugh rolls over my lips as I force a smile on my face. Please don't find out, please don't find out, please don't find out!

  
  
My demon cocks up an eyebrow as he watches me closely.

 

"What's the matter? Your knees are shaking and you're sweating like a horse." Oh God no… Softly I clear my throat and hope that he doesn't see what I'm holding behind my back.

 

"I don't know, I'm feeling so dizzy suddenly. Maybe I just need some fresh air. Yeah, that's it! I'll go for a walk in the garden! Well got to go then, see you later!" And before my lover can utter a word, I speed away and disappear into the garden.

  
  
When I'm sure I'm out of Sebastian's sight, a sigh of relief escapes my lips as I take the bouquet of flowers, which I had been hiding, from behind my back. Enough! I can't keep living like this! Tired I rub my aching temples and look at the flowers. They are white roses, my favorite . I probably have read the little card, that is attached to one of the roses, like a thousand times, but yet I have to read it once again.   
  
 _"My dear Ciel,_  
  
When are you finally going to leave that good-for-nothing crow and come to live with me?  
That guy is just a waist of your precious time. You know you and I were made for each other.  
Oh well, I will see you soon,  love.  
  
Forever yours,  
Calypso  
  
A grumble rolls over my lips. That arrogant fool, does he really think I will  leave my demon for him? Well he's wrong! I would never do that! Agitated I take a lighter out of my apron and put the bouquet, together with the card, on fire. As I watch the flames devour eagerly the roses, I  think back at all the presents Calypso has send me the last few days.

 

Flowers, jewels, magic books and even fresh human souls, which I found quite a disgusting present… And every time I received one of his presents I had to get rid of them, before Sebastian found out. So everytime I had to lie. Well not that it were good lies…naturally I am a born liar, but there is only one person to who I can not lie. And that person is Sebastian.

  
  
"This childish game has to end…and soon, before I lose my mind."

 

A game that's what this is. Calypso is just trying to pester Sebastian, by stealing me away from him. After that the prom had end, Sebastian told me that he and Calypso always had been enemies. From the moment that they had met, they hated each other's guts. While they were both Daimon's pupils they always tried to ruin each other lives, by stealing each other's girlfriend, or by trying to be more intelligent and stronger than the other.

  
  
"Tch men, they're just oversized kids…"  
  
~~~

  
After a long day of cleaning and gardening I finally have some time to take a break, in my favorite club chair. My legs are dangling from the arm rest and my head is resting on a soft cushion. Happily sighing I close my eyes and try not to think about the color of this chair, blood red. The color which reminded me so much about my dear aunt Angelina, also known as Madam Red. Every time that I sit in this chair, it feels like I'm sitting on my aunts lap, just like when I was a small girl.   
  
Oh how ironic that the one, who was willing to give up her live without remorse, is the only one still living. My father, my mother, my aunt and even my dog. They all died before me…

  
"I don't pay you to laze around, Ciel." Agitated I open one of my eyes and look at Sebastian.

  
"From the day I've worked here, I've never earned any wage." A smirk curls around those perfect lips of his as he bends over, his face only inches away from mine. "I've already fulfilled my part of the contract, remember. Now it's your turn." And before I can utter a word he crashes his lips on top of mine in a passionate kiss.  
  
Panting I pull away after a while and look into those ruby-red eyes of his, which I love so much.

  
"What are you thinking about?" I ask softly while curling a few strings of his raven hair around my finger. "I'm thinking about how much I hate it, that I have to leave." A frown decorates my features as I look at him.

 

"Leave? Why? What has happened?" Sebastian chuckles as he kisses my nose. "Do not fear my love, I'm just going to Daimon-sensei." Suddenly he pulls a letter out of his pocket and hands it over to me. "He has asked me to go over to his den. Apparently there's something he needs to talk about with me."  
  
Disappointed, that I can't spend this evening with him, I sigh and look away. "Oh…I see."

  
A snicker rolls over my demon his lips as he kisses my forehead. "Oya oya, don't tell me you can't miss me for even a few hours." With flushed cheeks I clench my fists and look away.

 

"Of course not! Tch, who would miss you." But Sebastian knows me better than that, he knows what I'm thinking and feeling. "That's quite cute~ But don't worry." He wraps his arms around my waist and seductively whispers in my ear. "I'll make it up to you when I come back home~"

  
My face turns completely red as I raise my hand and try to slap him, but alas he jumps away long before I even raised my hand. "Y-you! You perverted sly demon!!"  
  
An evil snicker rolls over Sebastians lips as he winks at me and walks away. "I'll back as soon as I can, my little butterfly."  
  
 **Sebastian's POV:**

  
After half an hour I finally arrive at Daimon's house. I hate it that his place is so far away from my lair, but there is nothing that can be done about it. Since my old tutor refuses to settle down somewhere closer to me. A bit impatient, since I want to go back to my beloved maid, I stray through the house in order to find Daimon.  
  
Not long after that I find him in the garden, sitting peacefully under a tree, obviously meditating. A smirk curls around my lips as I walk over to him, oh how I love to ruin his peace~

 

"If you remain in that position you'll have a hump on your back in no time, sensei."

  
Surprised Daimon opens his eyes and looks at me. "Malphas? My boy,  you will never learn will you?" He sighs as he shakes agitated his head. "If you are planning on visiting me, at least send me a letter." A frown decorates my features as I look confused at my former tutor.  
  
"But sensei, you were the one who send me a letter and asked me to come over to you."

  
"I? Send a letter to you?" Daimon shakes his head. "No my boy, that's not possible."

  
"But you did send me one. Here." I pull the letter out of my pocket and hand it over to the kitsune. After reading it in silence the fox demon looks up at me, with a dead serious look.  
  
"This letter is not mine Malphas, it's a fake and a very good one. It's almost the same handwriting as mine, but the forger made one mistake. You see, this person writes the letter "S" with a long elegant curl on the bottom, while I write the "S" without any curls at the bottom."  
A frown appears on my face as I listen to what Daimon says.

"But why would anybody lure me out of my lair and send me over to y-" My eyes suddenly widen in surprise. "Ciel…."  
  
 **Ciel's POV:**

  
The moon looks coldly down at the world beneath her ,when I'm working in the garden. A sigh rolls over my lips, damn, I don't like to admit it but I miss my demon. "Hopefully he'll come back soon…"

 

I mumble to myself while looking at the ground. Just when I want to go back inside the house, a sickly sweet smell attracts my attention. Frowning I turn around and look surprised at a bush of lavender.

 

"Lavender…? Since when do we have lavender in our garden?" Curious I walk over to the bush and kneel down in front of it, while inhaling it's essence. "Hmmm, that smells amazing."

 

Everything after that happened all so quick… A shadow was suddenly hovering above me and before I could turn around, something hit me on top of my head and my world turned black.  
  
 **Sebastian's POV:**

  
I think I've never run so fast before, as I run all the way back home. Damn I'm such a fool!  
Why didn't I notice it sooner? That letter was just to distract me and to lure me away from Ciel!

  
"Please be ok…" But alas, when I arrive at home, the house is empty and in the garden the only thing that is left, is one of Ciel's shoes and a bush of lavender

once again.  "My dear Ciel, When are you finally going to leave that good-for-nothing crow and come to live with me? That guy is just a waist of your precious time. You know you and I were made for each other. Oh well, I will see you soon,  love. Forever yours, Calypso A grumble rolls over my lips. That arrogant fool, does he really think I will  leave my demon for him? Well he's wrong! I would never do that! Agitated I take a lighter out of my apron and put the bouquet, together with the card, on fire. As I watch the flames devour eagerly the roses, I  think back at all the presents Calypso has send me the last few days. Flowers, jewels, magic books and even fresh human souls, which I found quite a disgusting present… And every time I received one of his presents I had to get rid of them, before Sebastian found out. So everytime I had to lie. Well not that it were good lies…naturally I am a born liar, but there is only one person to who I can not lie. And that person is Sebastian. "This childish game has to end…and soon, before I lose my mind." A game that's what this is. Calypso is just trying to pester Sebastian, by stealing me away from him. After that the prom had end, Sebastian told me that he and Calypso always had been enemies. From the moment that they had met, they hated each other's guts. While they were both Daimon's pupils they always tried to ruin each other lives, by stealing each other's girlfriend, or by trying to be more intelligent and stronger than the other. "Tch men, they're just oversized kids…" ~~~ After a long day of cleaning and gardening I finally have some time to take a break, in my favorite club chair. My legs are dangling from the arm rest and my head is resting on a soft cushion. Happily sighing I close my eyes and try not to think about the color of this chair, blood red. The color which reminded me so much about my dear aunt Angelina, also known as Madam Red. Every time that I sit in this chair, it feels like I'm sitting on my aunts lap, just like when I was a small girl.  Oh how ironic that the one, who was willing to give up her live without remorse, is the only one still living. My father, my mother, my aunt and even my dog. They all died before me… "I don't pay you to laze around, Ciel." Agitated I open one of my eyes and look at Sebastian. "From the day I've worked here, I've never earned any wage." A smirk curls around those perfect lips of his as he bends over, his face only inches away from mine. "I've already fulfilled my part of the contract, remember. Now it's your turn." And before I can utter a word he crashes his lips on top of mine in a passionate kiss. Panting I pull away after a while and look into those ruby-red eyes of his, which I love so much. "What are you thinking about?" I ask softly while curling a few strings of his raven hair around my finger. "I'm thinking about how much I hate it, that I have to leave." A frown decorates my features as I look at him. "Leave? Why? What has happened?" Sebastian chuckles as he kisses my nose. "Do not fear my love, I'm just going to Daimon-sensei." Suddenly he pulls a letter out of his pocket and hands it over to me. "He has asked me to go over to his den. Apparently there's something he needs to talk about with me." Disappointed, that I can't spend this evening with him, I sigh and look away. "Oh…I see." A snicker rolls over my demon his lips as he kisses my forehead. "Oya oya, don't tell me you can't miss me for even a few hours." With flushed cheeks I clench my fists and look away. "Of course not! Tch, who would miss you." But Sebastian knows me better than that, he knows what I'm thinking and feeling. "That's quite cute~ But don't worry." He wraps his arms around my waist and seductively whispers in my ear. "I'll make it up to you when I come back home~" My face turns completely red as I raise my hand and try to slap him, but alas he jumps away long before I even raised my hand. "Y-you! You perverted sly demon!!" An evil snicker rolls over Sebastians lips as he winks at me and walks away. "I'll back as soon as I can, my little butterfly." Sebastian's POV: After half an hour I finally arrive at Daimon's house. I hate it that his place is so far away from my lair, but there is nothing that can be done about it. Since my old tutor refuses to settle down somewhere closer to me. A bit impatient, since I want to go back to my beloved maid, I stray through the house in order to find Daimon. Not long after that I find him in the garden, sitting peacefully under a tree, obviously meditating. A smirk curls around my lips as I walk over to him, oh how I love to ruin his peace~ "If you remain in that position you'll have a hump on your back in no time, sensei." Surprised Daimon opens his eyes and looks at me. "Malphas? My boy,  you will never learn will you?" He sighs as he shakes agitated his head. "If you are planning on visiting me, at least send me a letter." A frown decorates my features as I look confused at my former tutor. "But sensei, you were the one who send me a letter and asked me to come over to you." "I? Send a letter to you?" Daimon shakes his head. "No my boy, that's not possible." "But you did send me one. Here." I pull the letter out of my pocket and hand it over to the kitsune. After reading it in silence the fox demon looks up at me, with a dead serious look. "This letter is not mine Malphas, it's a fake and a very good one. It's almost the same handwriting as mine, but the forger made one mistake. You see, this person writes the letter "S" with a long elegant curl on the bottom, while I write the "S" without any curls at the bottom." A frown appears on my face as I listen to what Daimon says. "But why would anybody lure me out of my lair and send me over to y-" My eyes suddenly widen in surprise. "Ciel…." Ciel's POV: The moon looks coldly down at the world beneath her ,when I'm working in the garden. A sigh rolls over my lips, damn, I don't like to admit it but I miss my demon. "Hopefully he'll come back soon…" I mumble to myself while looking at the ground. Just when I want to go back inside the house, a sickly sweet smell attracts my attention. Frowning I turn around and look surprised at a bush of lavender. "Lavender…? Since when do we have lavender in our garden?" Curious I walk over to the bush and kneel down in front of it, while inhaling it's essence. "Hmmm, that smells amazing." Everything after that happened all so quick… A shadow was suddenly hovering above me and before I could turn around, something hit me on top of my head and my world turned black. Sebastian's POV: I think I've never run so fast before, as I run all the way back home. Damn I'm such a fool! Why didn't I notice it sooner? That letter was just to distract me and to lure me away from Ciel! "Please be ok…" But alas, when I arrive at home, the house is empty and in the garden the only thing that is left, is one of Ciel's shoes and a bush of lavender


	5. Sebastian's Bride part 3

Ciel's POV: A sickly sweet smell lingers in the air, when I slowly wake up. Different scents fill my nose… the smell of roses, burning candles, hundreds of different perfumes and one peculiar scent, which I can't define. What is it that smells so deliciously sweet? An annoying headache makes me feel like my skull is going to crack. I feel how my arm twitches and suddenly I hear it…drums and people laughing. Slowly I open my eyes and blink them tiredly as they have to adjust to the darkness. "Where…am I?" I raise my hand in the air to wipe my fringe out of eyes, but suddenly I feel something, wet and a bit slimy ,drip down my arm. Yet again I smell that sweet scent a

**Ciel's POV:**

  
A sickly sweet smell lingers in the air, when I slowly wake up. Different scents fill my nose… the smell of roses, burning candles, hundreds of different perfumes and one peculiar scent, which I can't define. What is it that smells so deliciously sweet? An annoying headache makes me feel like my skull is going to crack. I feel how my arm twitches and suddenly I hear it…drums and people laughing.

  
  
Slowly I open my eyes and blink them tiredly as they have to adjust to the darkness. "Where…am I?" I raise my hand in the air to wipe my fringe out of eyes, but suddenly I feel something, wet and a bit slimy ,drip down my arm. Yet again I smell that sweet scent and with a shock I realize what emits it. It's blood…the stone floor on which I lay is covered with blood…  
  
It's like my eyes had been waiting for this sign when my sight suddenly becomes very clear. Dozens of demons, clothed in ancient Greek clothes, look hungrily down at me. Some are having conversations, some are dancing on the ancient beat of the drums and the songs of the choir. And others are drinking a mysterious red liquid.

 

Candlelights are put down in a circle around an altar as blood drips down onto the ground. Horrified I notice how piles of corpses are surrounding it. A chill rolls down my spine as I notice that it are female demons of my age…they were all naked, covered with blood, deep wounds and horrible cuts.  
  
 **Si deus me relinquit, Ego deum relinquo.  
Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest, Omnias ianuas praecludo  
Sic omnias precationes obsigno.   
Sed, qui me defendet?  
Ab me terribilissimo ipse.**  
  
This song… isn't it Latin ? Suddenly I remember these phrases. A long time ago I caught Sebastian while singing this song. Later I asked him what he had sang about and he told me the translation:  
  
  
 **If God has forsaken me, then I shall forsake God, too.**  
Only the oppressed may possess a black key, I close all doors  
Thus I seal away all prayers.  
However, who protects me?  
From the most frightful: myself  
  
A sudden sob makes me aware of the warmth against my back, shocked I turn around and look at a young girl with big green eyes and short blond hair. Only now I notice how she's sitting with her back against mine and is tied to me. "What kind of sick joke is this?!!" I angrily ask while looking at the old looking marble pillars and and the open ceiling, which reveals a black sky enlightened by a red moon.

 

"You're at my temple, love." A growl rolls over my lips as I turn my head around and look into two purple orbs. "Calypso, you bloody wanker!" Amused the demon chuckles as he kneels down next to me. He's wearing a black toga and a silver headband. Surprised I look at the big brown wings on his back and look with a questioning look at him. Softly he strokes my cheek and smirks. "Didn't you know love? I'm a nightingale demon, that's why I have such a beautiful voice~"  
  
With a huff I turn my head away. "May I ask why you have kidnapped me and what is going on in here?!!" A sickening feeling spreads through my stomach as my heart starts to beat faster. This reminded me so much about the worst day in my former life…the night I made Sebastian my demon…the night that I witnessed things that changed my whole life. "Isn't that obvious love?" Calypso's hot breath sends unpleasant shivers down my spine, as he whispers in my ear. "You and the little girl behind you will be our last sacrifices." For a second my heart stops to beat, only to beat like a maniac a second later. "S-sacrifice?"

 

  
"Yes, every two years me and my followers sacrifice young demon maidens in order to make our ceremony succeed. We use their blood, organs and bones for magic spells." My lower lip starts to tremble as I look with big eyes at the nightingale. "Why? Why me? I thought you wanted me!" Tenderly the demon grabs me by my chin and looks at me.

 

"Oh but I do want you. That's why I'm going to make a proposal. I'll spare your life and sacrifice the other girl, IF you become my mate and kill that useless crow of yours." And before I can utter a word he crashes his lips on top of mine.

  
  
Me? Kill Sebastian? The only man I have ever loved? With a loud growl I bite the nightingales bottom lip and kick him in his stomach. "Drop dead you wanker, I'll NEVER kill him and I'll NEVER be your mate!!" For the first time Calypso growls and slaps me in my face.

 

"So be it." Brutally he cuts open the ties and grabs me by one of my pigtails, while dragging me to the terrifying altar. "Let go of m-" But before I can finish my sentence, Calypso grabs me by my neck and lifts me up in the air.

 

"THIS, will be our special sacrifice. I will take this girls purity!" And with that said he throws me onto the altar. With a gasp I try to push him away as he tears my clothes off, revealing my exposed and vulnerable body.

  
  
"If I can't have you, then neither will he." A monstrous grin spreads on his lips as he hungrily looks at me. "I will take you, right here, in front of all these demons and then I'll rip your limbs off, one by one." An insane laugh escapes his lips as he pins my hands above my head, making me unable to defend myself. "Get off me!!!!"

 

That day three years ago, when I was used as a sacrifice…I thought I had been facing hell, but I was so wrong. The thought of being raped by this monster, in front of dozens of demons, before being torn apart…this thought makes me go over the edge and lose my mind. "No!! Get off me, don't touch me!!!" And when Calypso's hand reaches out to my chest, I feel how my left eye starts to burn and a familiar sensation spreads through my body. "SEBASTIAN!!!!!!"

  
  
In the blink of an eye, the candles are blown out by a strong and cold wind as everything turns dark. High pitched and desperate screams echo in my ears, as the moon becomes a deep red color…a color as red as blood. "What is happening here?!"

 

Bewildered and furious Calypso looks around as his grip on my wrists tightens. And just as sudden as the screaming had started, it suddenly stops. The candles start to burn again and reveal a scene that makes my stomach twitch. The floor was now even more covered with corpses and blood.  

  
  
"Because of your nasty little barrier I couldn't find her, but it looks like Ciel's and mine bond is even stronger than your magic." Calypso hisses as he looks up at the one who spoke. "S-Seba-stian." I try to keep my voice stable and calm, but fail when a sob escapes my lips.

  
  
A growl rolls over my lovers lips as he looks at my naked body, pinned down beneath Calypso's figure. "Get those filthy claws off her. Now. Before I rip your tongue out of your stinking mouth and let you swallow it." His voice sounds calm, but is full of bitterness and pure hatred.

 

A creepy smile curls around the nightingale his lips as he pulls me up, using me as a shield. "Hehe, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Or else I'll have to damage the little maiden her pretty face."

  
  
A disgust grimace appears on my face as Calypso licks my neck and as his hands slide down my belly. This makes Sebastian snap at last. He transforms in the blink of an eye into his demon form, before he pushes me out of the way and leaps upon Calypso. A bit shocked I stare at the scene. Sebastian is in his demon form, more dangerous than ever before and his eyes are glowing a bloodthirsty pink shade. Never have I seen him this terrifying, this….vengeful before.  
  
Calypso in return  fully transforms too, his skin turns gold-brown, his eyes pink and his hair grows rapidly, just like his fangs and claws. The nightingale spreads his wings and growls as he attacks my demon.

 

**Growls roll over lips, claws scratch over skin, fangs are being bared and blood is being shed…**

 

Quickly I pick up a piece of clothing, from the ground and wrap it around my shivering body. Disgust takes over me as I look at Calypso. This demon once had been charming and gentle, a real gentleman. But now… now he has shown his true nature. That of a madman.

  
  
The fight is being fought so fast that my eyes hardly can follow it. But there's one thing that my eyes do notice, Sebastian is winning. His strikes get more powerful and faster by the second, while those of Calypso are slowing down and getting weaker. Excitement takes control of my body, as my crow suddenly hits Calypso right in his stomach, making him crash into the wall.

  
  
Groaning the nightingale tries to get up, but is being kicked back down by Sebastian. "Stay down so I can crush your skull under my foot." A warning growl rolls over Calypso's bruised lips as he tiredly sits up. "I've got more aces up my sleeve then you think, Malphas."

 

 

A frown spreads upon my lovers face as he parts his lips to say something, but before he can utter a word, Calypso pulls two daggers from under his toga and throws them right at my face.

  
  
**Sebastian's POV:**

  
With eyes as big as my fists Ciel stares at the daggers, which I've caught between my fingers. A sigh of relief escapes my lips as I kneel down in front of my little maiden. "Ciel, are you alright?" Still a bit shocked she nods her head and looks up at me. Thank Lucifer that I caught those daggers just in time or else she would've been dead.

 

"What's that weird smell, Sebastian?"

 

So she has noticed it too, hm.

  
  
"Doketsu poison. It's the poison that almost killed you a few months ago." A soft growl escapes Ciel’s lips as she clenches her fists.

 

"Calypso, that wanker, tried to kill me with the same poison as those dirty bloodravens a while ago!" A little smile spreads on my lips as I stroke her cheek. "Don't worry Ciel I won't let anything happen to y-"

  
"I'm not so sure about that, Malphas." 

 

And before Ciel or I can react, Calypso leaps upon me and stabs a dagger right through my chest.

nd with a shock I realize what emits it. It's blood…the stone floor on which I lay is covered with blood… It's like my eyes had been waiting for this sign when my sight suddenly becomes very clear. Dozens of demons, clothed in ancient Greek clothes, look hungrily down at me. Some are having conversations, some are dancing on the ancient beat of the drums and the songs of the choir. And others are drinking a mysterious red liquid. Candlelights are put down in a circle around an altar as blood drips down onto the ground. Horrified I notice how piles of corpses are surrounding it. A chill rolls down my spine as I notice that it are female demons of my age…they were all naked, covered with blood, deep wounds and horrible cuts. Si deus me relinquit, Ego deum relinquo.  Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest, Omnias ianuas praecludo Sic omnias precationes obsigno.  Sed, qui me defendet? Ab me terribilissimo ipse. This song… isn't it Latin ? Suddenly I remember these phrases. A long time ago I caught Sebastian while singing this song. Later I asked him what he had sang about and he told me the translation: If God has forsaken me, then I shall forsake God, too. Only the oppressed may possess a black key, I close all doors Thus I seal away all prayers. However, who protects me? From the most frightful: myself A sudden sob makes me aware of the warmth against my back, shocked I turn around and look at a young girl with big green eyes and short blond hair. Only now I notice how she's sitting with her back against mine and is tied to me. "What kind of sick joke is this?!!" I angrily ask while looking at the old looking marble pillars and and the open ceiling, which reveals a black sky enlightened by a red moon. "You're at my temple, love." A growl rolls over my lips as I turn my head around and look into two purple orbs. "Calypso, you bloody wanker!" Amused the demon chuckles as he kneels down next to me. He's wearing a black toga and a silver headband. Surprised I look at the big brown wings on his back and look with a questioning look at him. Softly he strokes my cheek and smirks. "Didn't you know love? I'm a nightingale demon, that's why I have such a beautiful voice~" With a huff I turn my head away. "May I ask why you have kidnapped me and what is going on in here?!!" A sickening feeling spreads through my stomach as my heart starts to beat faster. This reminded me so much about the worst day in my former life…the night I made Sebastian my demon…the night that I witnessed things that changed my whole life. "Isn't that obvious love?" Calypso's hot breath sends unpleasant shivers down my spine, as he whispers in my ear. "You and the little girl behind you will be our last sacrifices." For a second my heart stops to beat, only to beat like a maniac a second later. "S-sacrifice?" "Yes, every two years me and my followers sacrifice young demon maidens in order to make our ceremony succeed. We use their blood, organs and bones for magic spells." My lower lip starts to tremble as I look with big eyes at the nightingale. "Why? Why me? I thought you wanted me!" Tenderly the demon grabs me by my chin and looks at me. "Oh but I do want you. That's why I'm going to make a proposal. I'll spare your life and sacrifice the other girl, IF you become my mate and kill that useless crow of yours." And before I can utter a word he crashes his lips on top of mine. Me? Kill Sebastian? The only man I have ever loved? With a loud growl I bite the nightingales bottom lip and kick him in his stomach. "Drop dead you wanker, I'll NEVER kill him and I'll NEVER be your mate!!" For the first time Calypso growls and slaps me in my face. "So be it." Brutally he cuts open the ties and grabs me by one of my pigtails, while dragging me to the terrifying altar. "Let go of m-" But before I can finish my sentence, Calypso grabs me by my neck and lifts me up in the air. "THIS, will be our special sacrifice. I will take this girls purity!" And with that said he throws me onto the altar. With a gasp I try to push him away as he tears my clothes off, revealing my exposed and vulnerable body. "If I can't have you, then neither will he." A monstrous grin spreads on his lips as he hungrily looks at me. "I will take you, right here, in front of all these demons and then I'll rip your limbs off, one by one." An insane laugh escapes his lips as he pins my hands above my head, making me unable to defend myself. "Get off me!!!!" That day three years ago, when I was used as a sacrifice…I thought I had been facing hell, but I was so wrong. The thought of being raped by this monster, in front of dozens of demons, before being torn apart…this thought makes me go over the edge and lose my mind. "No!! Get off me, don't touch me!!!" And when Calypso's hand reaches out to my chest, I feel how my left eye starts to burn and a familiar sensation spreads through my body. "SEBASTIAN!!!!!!" In the blink of an eye, the candles are blown out by a strong and cold wind as everything turns dark. High pitched and desperate screams echo in my ears, as the moon becomes a deep red color…a color as red as blood. "What is happening here?!" Bewildered and furious Calypso looks around as his grip on my wrists tightens. And just as sudden as the screaming had started, it suddenly stops. The candles start to burn again and reveal a scene that makes my stomach twitch. The floor was now even more covered with corpses and blood.   "Because of your nasty little barrier I couldn't find her, but it looks like Ciel's and mine bond is even stronger than your magic." Calypso hisses as he looks up at the one who spoke. "S-Seba-stian." I try to keep my voice stable and calm, but fail when a sob escapes my lips. A growl rolls over my lovers lips as he looks at my naked body, pinned down beneath Calypso's figure. "Get those filthy claws off her. Now. Before I rip your tongue out of your stinking mouth and let you swallow it." His voice sounds calm, but is full of bitterness and pure hatred. A creepy smile curls around the nightingale his lips as he pulls me up, using me as a shield. "Hehe, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Or else I'll have to damage the little maiden her pretty face." A disgust grimace appears on my face as Calypso licks my neck and as his hands slide down my belly. This makes Sebastian snap at last. He transforms in the blink of an eye into his demon form, before he pushes me out of the way and leaps upon Calypso. A bit shocked I stare at the scene. Sebastian is in his demon form, more dangerous than ever before and his eyes are glowing a bloodthirsty pink shade. Never have I seen him this terrifying, this….vengeful before. Calypso in return  fully transforms too, his skin turns gold-brown, his eyes pink and his hair grows rapidly, just like his fangs and claws. The nightingale spreads his wings and growls as he attacks my demon. Growls roll over lips, claws scratch over skin, fangs are being bared and blood is being shed… Quickly I pick up a piece of clothing, from the ground and wrap it around my shivering body. Disgust takes over me as I look at Calypso. This demon once had been charming and gentle, a real gentleman. But now… now he has shown his true nature. That of a madman. The fight is being fought so fast that my eyes hardly can follow it. But there's one thing that my eyes do notice, Sebastian is winning. His strikes get more powerful and faster by the second, while those of Calypso are slowing down and getting weaker. Excitement takes control of my body, as my crow suddenly hits Calypso right in his stomach, making him crash into the wall. Groaning the nightingale tries to get up, but is being kicked back down by Sebastian. "Stay down so I can crush your skull under my foot." A warning growl rolls over Calypso's bruised lips as he tiredly sits up. "I've got more aces up my sleeve then you think, Malphas." A frown spreads upon my lovers face as he parts his lips to say something, but before he can utter a word, Calypso pulls two daggers from under his toga and throws them right at my face. Sebastian's POV: With eyes as big as my fists Ciel stares at the daggers, which I've caught between my fingers. A sigh of relief escapes my lips as I kneel down in front of my little maiden. "Ciel, are you alright?" Still a bit shocked she nods her head and looks up at me. Thank Lucifer that I caught those daggers just in time or else she would've been dead. "What's that weird smell, Sebastian?" So she has noticed it too, hm. "Doketsu poison. It's the poison that almost killed you a few months ago." A soft growl escapes Ciel’s lips as she clenches her fists. "Calypso, that wanker, tried to kill me with the same poison as those dirty bloodravens a while ago!" A little smile spreads on my lips as I stroke her cheek. "Don't worry Ciel I won't let anything happen to y-" "I'm not so sure about that, Malphas."  And before Ciel or I can react, Calypso leaps upon me and stabs a dagger right through my chest.


	6. Sebastian's Bride part 4

Sebastian's POV: An unbearable pain spreads through my chest like fire, as I look shocked down at the dagger in my chest. A familiar green liquid drips down onto the ground, it's doketsu poison. The deadliest poison in the demon world. "Sebastian! Pull yourself together!" Ciel's voice sounds vague, almost like I'm surrounded by a bubble. "C-Ciel, I-" Butsuddenly I feel a hard kick in my stomach and with a loud thud I fall down onto the ground. "Stay down cockroach and watch while I rape your little maid, right in front of your eyes." A wicked grin spreads on Calypso's lips as he kneels down in front of me and whispers in my ear. "I'll make her moan like a hoar and let her beg for mercy." A weak growl rolls over my lips as I try to stand up, only to be kicked back down. "Give up Malphas, you've lost." Ciel's POV: Shocked I stare at Sebastian as he starts to cough up blood and as his whole body starts to shudder. "S-Sebas-tian… What eas going on with him? Why did he suffer so much from just a simple dagger? For Christ's sake, when he worked as my butler, he used to be shot and stabbed all the time and he didn't even whimper back then! But then my attention suddenly gets caught by a green and bitter smelling liquid, which is dripping down the blade onto the ground. That smell…why does it sm

**Sebastian's POV:**

  
An unbearable pain spreads through my chest like fire, as I look shocked down at the dagger in my chest. A familiar green liquid drips down onto the ground, it's doketsu poison. The deadliest poison in the demon world.

"Sebastian! Pull yourself together!" Ciel's voice sounds vague, almost like I'm surrounded by a bubble.

"C-Ciel, I-"

Butsuddenly I feel a hard kick in my stomach and with a loud thud I fall down onto the ground.

 

"Stay down cockroach and watch while I rape your little maid, right in front of your eyes." A wicked grin spreads on Calypso's lips as he kneels down in front of me and whispers in my ear.

 

"I'll make her moan like a hoar and let her beg for mercy." A weak growl rolls over my lips as I try to stand up, only to be kicked back down. "Give up Malphas, you've lost."  
  
 **Ciel's POV:**

  
Shocked I stare at Sebastian as he starts to cough up blood and as his whole body starts to shudder.

"S-Sebas-tian…

What eas going on with him? Why did he suffer so much from just a simple dagger? For Christ's sake, when he worked as my butler, he used to be shot and stabbed all the time and he didn't even whimper back then! But then my attention suddenly gets caught by a green and bitter smelling liquid, which is dripping down the blade onto the ground. That smell…why does it smell so familiar?   
  
 _"Sebastian, what were those little monsters?"_

  
_"They're called bloodravens or like we call them in the demon world, karetsu's. They have poisoned claws and fangs and love the taste of blood especially from humans."_

  
  
_"There are many different kinds of karetsu's or bloodravens like humans call them, all of them are dangerous for weak creatures like humans or low leveled demons. But one specie is extremely dangerous, for both humans and all demons, the doketsu's. This kind of bloodraven possesses claws and fangs with a very dangerous poison, if you are bitten or even scratched by a doketsu, then your life is over. You die a slow and painful death."_

  
  
No…it can't be. Sebastian can't be poisoned by doketsu blood.

 

"Well then love, you and I have unfinished business. How about we continue where we left off.

 

Almost as if everything happens in slow-motion, Calypso walks slowly over to me. But I'm not paying attention to him, there's only one person who my eyes are fixated on. My heart aches as I see how Sebastian's limbs twitch and how he  arches his back. I can hear how he painfully grits his teeth and I can see how tears of pain sting his eyes. **He's going to die.**  Sebastian get up.  **He can't survive this.**  Please get up.  **Give up.** I'm begging you…please get up…  
  
"Don't you die on me Michaelis…" A cold laugh startles me as I look up at Calypso, who's standing right next to me. "It's already too late, love. Not even a strong demon like him can survive that poison."  **You know he's right. Sebastian's doomed.**  "But I still give you the opportunity to save yourself and become my mate." With dull eyes I look up at the nightingale.  
  
Sebastian has always been by my side. He was there when the mafia was after me, he was there to comfort me after I woke up from a nightmare, he was the one who taught me how to dance… he gave me my first kiss… he was my first love… So why would he  suddenly leave me side?

 

"You're wrong, Sebastian can't die." An annoyed sigh rolls over Calypso's lips as he shakes his head. "You don't get it do you?" Roughly he grabs me by my chin and turns my head in Sebastian's direction. "Look at him love, he's rotting away from the inside to the outside. His fingernails are turning white which means the poison has already reached his heart. He can probably drop dead any moment." 

  
  
"No, that's not possible. He can't die… It's Sebastian after all… he can't… die."

 

My body starts to shudder when my lover coughs up more blood and as his body twists in painful inhuman positions. Tears escape my eyes and drip down onto the ground as sobs roll unstoppable over my lips. Calypso's right, Sebastian is dying and there's nothing I can do about it. My lover is dying… and the only thing I can do is watch how he starts to breath slower and slower… I can only watch him die.

  
  
An ice cold feeling spreads through my stomach as my sight gets blurry and as I start to feel dizzy. No! I can't faint now! Not now Sebastian is dying! But I feel how I'm losing consciousness and how a weird unfamiliar feeling takes over my body. S **e** b **a** s **t** i **a** n…

  
  
 **Calypso's POV:**  

  
Ciel suddenly has become very quiet, she's just sitting there, staring at the ground with her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

 

"What's the matter love? Lost your ton-"

 

But cold shivers suddenly make me aware of a strange and dark aura, which has appeared out of nowhere in my temple. Good grief, what kind of creature can have such a dangerous aura?! 

  
  
 **"Sanguis effunditur…ossa rumpetur~"**  Surprised I look down at Ciel and notice to my disgust, that the little maiden was the source of the scary aura. 

**"Sanguis effunditur…ossa rumpetur…"**

 

Slowly the girl tilts up her head and her eyes start to flutter open.  **"…membra exectus…vivit, erit vincimini~"**

 

I feel a lump in my throat when I notice that her eyes are pitch black, they reflect no light, no….life. They remind me of the eyes of an insect, big, round and black. Quickly I take a step back as she slowly gets up. There's suddenly something about her, that makes me very nervous. What in the name of Lucifer is going on here?! Soft groans escape the girl her lips as her big wings suddenly burst out of her back, but immediately I notice they have changed. Once they had a beautiful sapphire color, but now they have a dark purple shade with black edges.  
  
 **"Clamo dolore te faciam ~"**

 

There's something funny about her voice too. It's still soft and a bit high pitched, but more important, her voice is…beautiful. No not beautiful, but…angelic. Slowly I start to notice how a weird feeling spreads through my body, it starts to sting at my ears and temples and spreads through my limbs and head, like wildfire. 

 

**"Ne tibi horruit…Deprecari tibi ~"**

 

But then, too late, I realize that Ciel isn't just singing a song. 

  
"No, i-it can't be…how do you know that spell?!"

 

But she pays no attention to me, she just kneels down next to the dying Malphas and gently strokes his hair without interrupting her song.

 

"Answer me Cie-!" But before I can finish my sentence, I feel nauseous and start to cough. And the more the little demon sings, the more I start to cough, till I suddenly cough up a big amount of blood and something that looks like rotten mead.

 

"No! Th-this can't be happening to me!!"   
  
 **"You've hurt my lover, now you shall pay…with your life."**  

 

My eyes widen as Ciel slowly turns her head towards me and looks with those disgusting insect eyes at me. Hatred, vengeance and sorrow is written all over her face. And it's then that I realize… that I'm lost… forever.  
  
 **"Sanguis effunditur…ossa rumpetur~"**  

 

The more time passes by, the sicker I become. I'm throwing up rotten pieces of meat and out of my eyes, ears and pores, blood slowly drips down onto the ground.

 

"Please, please stop this madness! I-I c-can't take it-"

 

Butit's no use, the girl doesn't stop singing. On the contrary her voice gets more powerful by the second, as she slowly gets up and walks over to me.

 

 **"Membra exectus…vivit, erit vincimini~"**    
  
A sugar sweet smile spreads on her lips as she suddenly snaps her fingers. At first I don't understand what she's doing, but when I feel an unbearable pain, I know that she's slowly tearing me apart. As the sound of her snapping fingers echoes through the air, it reaches my sensitive ears and breaks every bone in my body. Making them crack and shatter in choir, like it's a deadly symphony.   
  
 **"Clamo dolore te faciam…Ne tibi horruit~ "**

 

High pitched screams burst out of my mouth as I twist, crawl over the floor and as my broken figure cringes.

 

"Please!! I'm begging you!!!"

 

With bloody tears dripping out of my eyes, I look up at the girl as she walks over to me. Her arms are spread like she wants to embrace me, her majestic purple wings flap and spread open. It's only now that I notice the white skulls on them, which stare at me with their hollow black eyes.

 

 **"Vestri ultima verba…  
ut audiretur a deus…"** 

 

An angelic smile spreads on her lips.

 

 **"…qui dereliqui vos."**  

 

As all my intestines explode and my blood splashes around, I look up at that sweet smile of Ciel. A weak smile spreads on my lips as I think. 'What a beautiful angel she is…an angel of death…'   
  
 **Sebastian's POV:**

  
Everything around me had been dark, for quite some time. I couldn't see, feel or hear anything. It was like I had been dead for a few minutes. That is till I heard a voice. A voice more beautiful than a nightingale or an angel. I recognize the words she sings from everywhere, it's a forbidden spell I once heard about, but I thought that only a very few people know how the spell goes. An amused smirk weakly spreads on my lips as I translate the Latin spell into English.  
  
 _Blood will be shed,_  
bones will be broken,  
limbs will be ripped,  
lives will be shattered.  
  
I will make you scream in pain,  
I will make you shudder in fear,  
I will make you beg for mercy.  


 _May your last words_  
be heard by the God,  
who has forsaken you.

  
  
"Ciel…" Slowly my lover turns around and looks at me. My jaw drops a few inches as I look into her big black eyes and her purple, with skulls decorated, butterfly wings. "What…happened…?"

 

Gracefully the girl walks over to me and kneels down in front of me. Carefully she reaches her hand out to me, obviously scared that she'd hurt me. With a smile I grab her hand and let it rest against my cold cheek. "Missed me, bocchan?~"

 

Tears roll down her cheeks as she suddenly slaps me right into my face.  **"Don't you ever dare to scare me like that anymore, dog."**  

 

Ah she's still the same grumpy little Ciel as she used to be. "Forgive me, my love. I'll never die on you ever again."  
  
Gently I take her into my arms and stroke her hair and as she peacefully closes her eyes, my thoughts drift away as I get more restless. How could this have happened? Why have I never noticed that Ciel wasn't just a normal demon?! As I look down at her sleeping form, I realize that our lives from now on will get only more difficult. People will hunt us down, will try to take her away from me and will try to use her for their plans.

 

"But I won't let them take you from me, I love you too much for that."   
  
Tenderly I kiss her forehead and wonder if she even realizes…that she has saved my life.

ell so familiar?  "Sebastian, what were those little monsters?"  "They're called bloodravens or like we call them in the demon world, karetsu's. They have poisoned claws and fangs and love the taste of blood especially from humans." "There are many different kinds of karetsu's or bloodravens like humans call them, all of them are dangerous for weak creatures like humans or low leveled demons. But one specie is extremely dangerous, for both humans and all demons, the doketsu's. This kind of bloodraven possesses claws and fangs with a very dangerous poison, if you are bitten or even scratched by a doketsu, then your life is over. You die a slow and painful death." No…it can't be. Sebastian can't be poisoned by doketsu blood. "Well then love, you and I have unfinished business. How about we continue where we left off. Almost as if everything happens in slow-motion, Calypso walks slowly over to me. But I'm not paying attention to him, there's only one person who my eyes are fixated on. My heart aches as I see how Sebastian's limbs twitch and how he  arches his back. I can hear how he painfully grits his teeth and I can see how tears of pain sting his eyes. He's going to die. Sebastian get up. He can't survive this. Please get up. Give up.I'm begging you…please get up… "Don't you die on me Michaelis…" A cold laugh startles me as I look up at Calypso, who's standing right next to me. "It's already too late, love. Not even a strong demon like him can survive that poison." You know he's right. Sebastian's doomed. "But I still give you the opportunity to save yourself and become my mate." With dull eyes I look up at the nightingale. Sebastian has always been by my side. He was there when the mafia was after me, he was there to comfort me after I woke up from a nightmare, he was the one who taught me how to dance… he gave me my first kiss… he was my first love… So why would he  suddenly leave me side? "You're wrong, Sebastian can't die." An annoyed sigh rolls over Calypso's lips as he shakes his head. "You don't get it do you?" Roughly he grabs me by my chin and turns my head in Sebastian's direction. "Look at him love, he's rotting away from the inside to the outside. His fingernails are turning white which means the poison has already reached his heart. He can probably drop dead any moment."  "No, that's not possible. He can't die… It's Sebastian after all… he can't… die." My body starts to shudder when my lover coughs up more blood and as his body twists in painful inhuman positions. Tears escape my eyes and drip down onto the ground as sobs roll unstoppable over my lips. Calypso's right, Sebastian is dying and there's nothing I can do about it. My lover is dying… and the only thing I can do is watch how he starts to breath slower and slower… I can only watch him die. An ice cold feeling spreads through my stomach as my sight gets blurry and as I start to feel dizzy. No! I can't faint now! Not now Sebastian is dying! But I feel how I'm losing consciousness and how a weird unfamiliar feeling takes over my body. Sebastian… Calypso's POV:  Ciel suddenly has become very quiet, she's just sitting there, staring at the ground with her eyes hidden behind her bangs. "What's the matter love? Lost your ton-" But cold shivers suddenly make me aware of a strange and dark aura, which has appeared out of nowhere in my temple. Good grief, what kind of creature can have such a dangerous aura?!  "Sanguis effunditur…ossa rumpetur~" Surprised I look down at Ciel and notice to my disgust, that the little maiden was the source of the scary aura.  "Sanguis effunditur…ossa rumpetur…" Slowly the girl tilts up her head and her eyes start to flutter open. "…membra exectus…vivit, erit vincimini~" I feel a lump in my throat when I notice that her eyes are pitch black, they reflect no light, no….life. They remind me of the eyes of an insect, big, round and black. Quickly I take a step back as she slowly gets up. There's suddenly something about her, that makes me very nervous. What in the name of Lucifer is going on here?! Soft groans escape the girl her lips as her big wings suddenly burst out of her back, but immediately I notice they have changed. Once they had a beautiful sapphire color, but now they have a dark purple shade with black edges. "Clamo dolore te faciam ~" There's something funny about her voice too. It's still soft and a bit high pitched, but more important, her voice is…beautiful. No not beautiful, but…angelic. Slowly I start to notice how a weird feeling spreads through my body, it starts to sting at my ears and temples and spreads through my limbs and head, like wildfire.  "Ne tibi horruit…Deprecari tibi ~" But then, too late, I realize that Ciel isn't just singing a song.  "No, i-it can't be…how do you know that spell?!" But she pays no attention to me, she just kneels down next to the dying Malphas and gently strokes his hair without interrupting her song. "Answer me Cie-!" But before I can finish my sentence, I feel nauseous and start to cough. And the more the little demon sings, the more I start to cough, till I suddenly cough up a big amount of blood and something that looks like rotten mead. "No! Th-this can't be happening to me!!"  "You've hurt my lover, now you shall pay…with your life."  My eyes widen as Ciel slowly turns her head towards me and looks with those disgusting insect eyes at me. Hatred, vengeance and sorrow is written all over her face. And it's then that I realize… that I'm lost… forever. "Sanguis effunditur…ossa rumpetur~"  The more time passes by, the sicker I become. I'm throwing up rotten pieces of meat and out of my eyes, ears and pores, blood slowly drips down onto the ground. "Please, please stop this madness! I-I c-can't take it-" Butit's no use, the girl doesn't stop singing. On the contrary her voice gets more powerful by the second, as she slowly gets up and walks over to me. "Membra exectus…vivit, erit vincimini~"  A sugar sweet smile spreads on her lips as she suddenly snaps her fingers. At first I don't understand what she's doing, but when I feel an unbearable pain, I know that she's slowly tearing me apart. As the sound of her snapping fingers echoes through the air, it reaches my sensitive ears and breaks every bone in my body. Making them crack and shatter in choir, like it's a deadly symphony.  "Clamo dolore te faciam…Ne tibi horruit~ " High pitched screams burst out of my mouth as I twist, crawl over the floor and as my broken figure cringes. "Please!! I'm begging you!!!" With bloody tears dripping out of my eyes, I look up at the girl as she walks over to me. Her arms are spread like she wants to embrace me, her majestic purple wings flap and spread open. It's only now that I notice the white skulls on them, which stare at me with their hollow black eyes. "Vestri ultima verba… ut audiretur a deus…"  An angelic smile spreads on her lips. "…qui dereliqui vos."  As all my intestines explode and my blood splashes around, I look up at that sweet smile of Ciel. A weak smile spreads on my lips as I think. 'What a beautiful angel she is…an angel of death…'  Sebastian's POV: Everything around me had been dark, for quite some time. I couldn't see, feel or hear anything. It was like I had been dead for a few minutes. That is till I heard a voice. A voice more beautiful than a nightingale or an angel. I recognize the words she sings from everywhere, it's a forbidden spell I once heard about, but I thought that only a very few people know how the spell goes. An amused smirk weakly spreads on my lips as I translate the Latin spell into English. Blood will be shed, bones will be broken, limbs will be ripped, lives will be shattered. I will make you scream in pain, I will make you shudder in fear, I will make you beg for mercy. May your last words be heard by the God, who has forsaken you. "Ciel…" Slowly my lover turns around and looks at me. My jaw drops a few inches as I look into her big black eyes and her purple, with skulls decorated, butterfly wings. "What…happened…?" Gracefully the girl walks over to me and kneels down in front of me. Carefully she reaches her hand out to me, obviously scared that she'd hurt me. With a smile I grab her hand and let it rest against my cold cheek. "Missed me, bocchan?~" Tears roll down her cheeks as she suddenly slaps me right into my face. "Don't you ever dare to scare me like that anymore, dog."  Ah she's still the same grumpy little Ciel as she used to be. "Forgive me, my love. I'll never die on you ever again." Gently I take her into my arms and stroke her hair and as she peacefully closes her eyes, my thoughts drift away as I get more restless. How could this have happened? Why have I never noticed that Ciel wasn't just a normal demon?! As I look down at her sleeping form, I realize that our lives from now on will get only more difficult. People will hunt us down, will try to take her away from me and will try to use her for their plans. "But I won't let them take you from me, I love you too much for that."  Tenderly I kiss her forehead and wonder if she even realizes…that she has saved my life.


	7. That Mother, Tending

Ciel walked through the halls of the Michaelis Estate, her belly now back to it's natural size and two babes in her arms. She was so happy to have her twin children but they had yet to be named, none seemed to fit. Ciel became rather agressive when Sebastian came near the youngest of the twins, but that was just due to her having their first littler. It was common for new mothers to act this way, and it gave the husbands a run for their money. By now the new couple agreed the they would name their children Aesir (boy), and Cereza (girl). It had been three days and Cereza Michaelis hadn’t stopped crying. The two week old little girl was usually a very happy baby, but with a nasty fever and ear-ache, she was now absolutely miserable. Sebastian, her worn out father, had tried everything he could think of to soothe his youngest child, but nothing was working. The Doctor who had visited on the first day of her fever, had stated that other than making her comfortable there was nothing to be done but wait. So the Michaelis Household had waited . . . and waited . . .  and waited . . . Until finally on the third evening, when almost no one in the household had still been unable to get proper rest, all had reached their limits. “Why won’t she cease that infernal howling,” Sebastian asked, grumbling through a large yawn as he watched an equally fatigued Aesir gently pat the flushed and crying tyke's head. “Because she is ill, my love. Crying is her only way of communicating her discomfort.” The two males of the Michaelis Family turned to regard the figure in the doorway, though they both instantly recognized the speaker from her voice alone. “Ciel,” the Lord said impatiently with a hand to his temple. “If you’re going to be a nuisance I suggest you just go. I am not in the mood for your games.” The Wife, who was indeed called Ciel, ignored Sebastian’s suggestion and instead came further into Cereza’s nursery. “Come, Love. Surely our little angel’s cries must be music to your ears?” The Lord’s brow furrowed angrily, but Ciel (having long since picked up her husband’s odd and colorful phrasing) interrupted her husband before he could snap at her. “Sebastian,” the figured dressed in black agreed. “I knew that my services were needed here. And besides, what kind of wife or mother would I be if I left my family in such distress?” Sebastian gave him a tired smile as their son continued to snuggle with his sobbing twin sister. “You are always a fine woman, Ciel. . . But I don’t think you can do anything to help this time.” Ciel stared at Sebastian with her odd colored eyes, who was staring at her - a look of understanding passing between the two - before she spoke with a tight lipped smile. “My Love, I am not the least bit tired. I propose that you and our son retire for the evening. There is a carriage waiting outside that will take you directly to the townhouse, where you shall be able to stay peacefully for the night.” “But what about Cereza?” Sebastian wanted to know, with a frown. “Why, she shall stay here with me, my lady,” the butler said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I may not have enough experience with children, but I Am her mother. I am able to take good care of her, and it will give you both ample time to rest.” Sebastian didn’t look convinced, even though she trusted ciel, and looked like she would have argued it further if his wife hadn’t proved her point and escorte

Ciel walked through the halls of the Michaelis Estate, her belly now back to it's natural size and two babes in her arms. She was so happy to have her twin children but they had yet to be named, none seemed to fit. Ciel became rather agressive when Sebastian came near the youngest of the twins, but that was just due to her having their first littler. It was common for new mothers to act this way, and it gave the husbands a run for their money.

 

By now the new couple agreed the they would name their children Aesir (boy), and Cereza (girl). It had been three days and Cereza Michaelis hadn’t stopped crying. The two week old little girl was usually a very happy baby, but with a nasty fever and ear-ache, she was now absolutely miserable.

 

Sebastian, her worn out father, had tried everything he could think of to soothe his youngest child, but nothing was working. The Doctor who had visited on the first day of her fever, had stated that other than making her comfortable there was nothing to be done but wait. So the Michaelis Household had waited . . . and waited . . .  and waited . . . Until finally on the third evening, when almost no one in the household had still been unable to get proper rest, all had reached their limits.

 

“Why won’t she cease that infernal howling,” Sebastian asked, grumbling through a large yawn as he watched an equally fatigued Aesir gently pat the flushed and crying tyke's head.

 

“Because she is  _ill,_ my love. Crying is her only way of communicating her discomfort.”

 

The two males of the Michaelis Family turned to regard the figure in the doorway, though they both instantly recognized the speaker from her voice alone.

 

“Ciel,” the Lord said impatiently with a hand to his temple. “If you’re going to be a nuisance I  _suggest_ you just go. I am not in the mood for your games.”

 

The Wife, who was indeed called Ciel, ignored Sebastian’s suggestion and instead came further into Cereza’s nursery. “Come, Love. Surely our little  _angel’s_ cries must be music to your ears?”

 

The Lord’s brow furrowed angrily, but Ciel (having long since picked up her husband’s odd and colorful phrasing) interrupted her husband before he could snap at her.

 

“Sebastian,” the figured dressed in black agreed. “I knew that my services were needed here. And besides, what kind of wife or mother would I be if I left my family in such distress?”

 

Sebastian gave him a tired smile as their son continued to snuggle with his sobbing twin sister. “You are always a fine woman, Ciel. . . But I don’t think you can do anything to help this time.”

 

Ciel stared at Sebastian with her odd colored eyes, who was staring at her - a look of understanding passing between the two - before she spoke with a tight lipped smile. “My Love, I am not the least bit tired. I propose that you and our son retire for the evening. There is a carriage waiting outside that will take you directly to the townhouse, where you shall be able to stay peacefully for the night.”

 

“But what about Cereza?” Sebastian wanted to know, with a frown.

 

“Why, she shall stay here with me, my lady,” the butler said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I may not have enough experience with children, but I _**Am**_  her mother. I am able to take good care of her, and it will give you both ample time to rest.”

 

Sebastian didn’t look convinced, even though she trusted ciel, and looked like she would have argued it further if his wife hadn’t proved her point and escorted him along with their son out of the nursery. But before the Lord was completely out of sight, he turned his stern red eyes back to his wife silently speaking to her.

 

_Take care of her, Ciel. That’s an order._

 

**_Yes my love..._ **

 

And without another word, Sebastian and Aesir Michaelis exited their family estate, leaving behind the sickly daughter and the Lady that Aesir relied upon for so much. A pair of odd colored eyes gazed out of the nursery window, watching the boys leave in the carriage that had a chuckling driver at the reigns, before she returned her full attention to the squirming little girl in her arms. For a long time Ciel merely stared at her daughter: her blue eyes bloodshot from all the tears she had shed, her face flushed horribly from both fever and exertion, and her little mouth as far open as it could go- showing the two fanged teeth she had been able to grow.

 

“Goodness, my dear daughter,” Ciel said with a chuckle, for her daughter's crying didn’t bother her in the slightest. “That is quite the temper you have displayed. Keeping both of your father and bother awake for days on end, without so much as a nap to sate them. I must say I am impressed by your tenacity.”

 

In response Cereza screeched louder, her chubby baby hands clenched into fists as she bawled. The Lady – who wasn’t all she appeared to be- shushed her daughter gently as she held her close and began to rock her slowly. Sebastian had been bouncing her - but Ciel merely swayed with the tyke, rubbing her little back with a gloved hand as the other cradled her head softly covering her sore ear. Her small arms held her baby firmly in place as she hummed a quiet lullaby.

 

For some time it seemed that her tactics wouldn’t work any better than anyone else’s had, but after another twenty minutes, Cereza’s crying began to die down. Little by little, the baby’s sobs became whimpers, and her screams became shaky gulps for air. Until finally she grew quiet and snuggled into her Mother’s crook as she rocked her. Her baby hand came up sleepily to curl in the hair at the side of the woman's neck, before she placed a slobbery open mouthed kiss to her chin and buried her head deeper into the folds of her dress collar.

 

Ciel chuckled once more, as she walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down with her. And as she began to rock them both she talked to her again.

 

“Your father seem to be under the illusion that one can build bonds quickly. But you and I know better, don’t we, My Little Cereza?”

 

The baby in response cooed, as if she actually could understand what the woman was saying to her, before she gave a shaky sigh and drifted off to sleep.

 

“Your Father and I might have been the ones to give you life,” the Lady continued, with glowing wine eyes. “But it is  _I_  who tend to you, little lady.”

 

Ciel shook her head with amusement as she thought on it all. Since Cereza had been born, she had been the one to feed, change, rock, and dress her. Not to mention putting her to sleep night after night in the rocking chair. It was true that Sebastian loved his daughter, but seeing as he was always with Aesir, her had never had to lift a finger for his daughter past the affection he saw fit to give. . . Which wasn’t much considering all the effort that went into caring for a baby girl.

 

But when Cereza had grown sick, Sebastian Michaelis had become more involved, and the Lady had stood back and given him the chance to do what she normally did. But it would seem that even as an infant, the littlest Michaelis heir knew who was familiar and who was not. Though the baby girl was still under the weather, she had been calmed by the routine touch of her Mother. And unlike her father, her mother's presence had helped her to relax enough to rest.

 

Now as the moon rose ever higher in the sky, Ciel rocked her little Cereza gently, listening to her breathing and checking her temperature from time to time. And as he finally felt her skin begin to cool in the wee hours of the morning, Ciel smiled to herself and placed a kiss to the baby’s fuzzy scarlet red tipped hair.

 

“Well done, little one. You have conquered nature itself. . . But I would expect  _no less_  from a  _Phantomhive or Michaelis_.”

d him along with their son out of the nursery. But before the Lord was completely out of sight, he turned his stern red eyes back to his wife silently speaking to her. Take care of her, Ciel. That’s an order. Yes my love... And without another word, Sebastian and Aesir Michaelis exited their family estate, leaving behind the sickly daughter and the Lady that Aesir relied upon for so much. A pair of odd colored eyes gazed out of the nursery window, watching the boys leave in the carriage that had a chuckling driver at the reigns, before she returned her full attention to the squirming little girl in her arms. For a long time Ciel merely stared at her daughter: her blue eyes bloodshot from all the tears she had shed, her face flushed horribly from both fever and exertion, and her little mouth as far open as it could go- showing the two fanged teeth she had been able to grow. “Goodness, my dear daughter,” Ciel said with a chuckle, for her daughter's crying didn’t bother her in the slightest. “That is quite the temper you have displayed. Keeping both of your father and bother awake for days on end, without so much as a nap to sate them. I must say I am impressed by your tenacity.” In response Cereza screeched louder, her chubby baby hands clenched into fists as she bawled. The Lady – who wasn’t all she appeared to be- shushed her daughter gently as she held her close and began to rock her slowly. Sebastian had been bouncing her - but Ciel merely swayed with the tyke, rubbing her little back with a gloved hand as the other cradled her head softly covering her sore ear. Her small arms held her baby firmly in place as she hummed a quiet lullaby. For some time it seemed that her tactics wouldn’t work any better than anyone else’s had, but after another twenty minutes, Cereza’s crying began to die down. Little by little, the baby’s sobs became whimpers, and her screams became shaky gulps for air. Until finally she grew quiet and snuggled into her Mother’s crook as she rocked her. Her baby hand came up sleepily to curl in the hair at the side of the woman's neck, before she placed a slobbery open mouthed kiss to her chin and buried her head deeper into the folds of her dress collar. Ciel chuckled once more, as she walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down with her. And as she began to rock them both she talked to her again. “Your father seem to be under the illusion that one can build bonds quickly. But you and I know better, don’t we, My Little Cereza?” The baby in response cooed, as if she actually could understand what the woman was saying to her, before she gave a shaky sigh and drifted off to sleep. “Your Father and I might have been the ones to give you life,” the Lady continued, with glowing wine eyes. “But it is I who tend to you, little lady.” Ciel shook her head with amusement as she thought on it all. Since Cereza had been born, she had been the one to feed, change, rock, and dress her. Not to mention putting her to sleep night after night in the rocking chair. It was true that Sebastian loved his daughter, but seeing as he was always with Aesir, her had never had to lift a finger for his daughter past the affection he saw fit to give. . . Which wasn’t much considering all the effort that went into caring for a baby girl. But when Cereza had grown sick, Sebastian Michaelis had become more involved, and the Lady had stood back and given him the chance to do what she normally did. But it would seem that even as an infant, the littlest Michaelis heir knew who was familiar and who was not. Though the baby girl was still under the weather, she had been calmed by the routine touch of her Mother. And unlike her father, her mother's presence had helped her to relax enough to rest. Now as the moon rose ever higher in the sky, Ciel rocked her little Cereza gently, listening to her breathing and checking her temperature from time to time. And as he finally felt her skin begin to cool in the wee hours of the morning, Ciel smiled to herself and placed a kiss to the baby’s fuzzy scarlet red tipped hair. “Well done, little one. You have conquered nature itself. . . But I would expect no less from a Phantomhive or Michaelis.”


	8. The King's Daughter

**A/n: Sorry guys I couldn't think of anything to write for while but now I  got this chapter done. If you guys got any and I mean any ideas please leave them in the comments.**  

* * *

 

Ciel hadn't once left her daughter, Cereza Michaelis by herself since she had gotten sick but her health was starting to improve as the days went by. King Lucifer had come to see his grandfather and daughter since his son and grandson were at the castle for the time being. Lucifer charished Lady of the Michaelis family, she was once human who had impressed the Demon King and the Lord above himself with her actions; a human girl had given a demon something more than just a meal, she had given him a reason to stay at her side. Even though she was cold to him at times she was more than likely afraid to show affection because of what she had been through. She knew what she felt but it made her heart brake all the same, she thought he would just kill her after all the hell she called was done. Oh how wrong she was... The demon had saved her life realizing how precious she was to him. It was hard for Sebastian Michaelis to let the Lady Phantomhive go easily, even when she had ordered him to stay away from her, thanks to Claude Faustus. Ciel Phantomhive didn't want to see or have Sebastian near her, Alois Trancy's soul was bound to hers and things only went from bad to worse thanks to that change.  Hannah had also made a deal with Alois under both of the butlers' noses to take what both male Demons wanted; Ciel's love. Keeping the young woman from harm of both males, Hannah had followed through the deal to the letter and snapped Ciel's neck right in front of Sebastian. Dropping with the crumbing cliff face Hannah disappeared without a trace leaving Ciel to sink to the base of the island. Sebastian drove after the bluenette woman knowing the truth behind what he felt in his unmoving heart; he loved his mistress, the Lady Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian found his love at the base of the island and hoped he could still have time to save her, he swam back to the surface. Laying the young woman to rest of a lone stone bench Sebastian wasn't going to live without Ciel and thus he thought of the only way to save her; make her a demon. He bit into his wrist while he cradled her head in his arms the best he could, tilting her head a bit the demon's blood spilled into the dead girl's mouth. Ciel's damaged neck started to heal, demonic fangs grew from her gums and her aura change from white to black with hints of blue here or there. Sebastian waited with great patience all the while he was internally panicking that he may have been too late. Much to Sebastian's surprise Ciel had survived and was slowly waking in his arms, she couldn't understand why she was alive and began to quickly question the butler she secretly loved. Ciel went silent when Sebastian explained everything to her and truthfully said he loved her, in shock Ciel looked down for a couple of minutes until she hugged Sebastian from her position in his arms. Sebastian was startled but relieved when Ciel announced that she loved him just the same but knew she couldn't allow anyone to know, not even Sebastian himself. King Lucifer welcomed Ciel with open arms from the day on, and he kept an eye on her just to make sure of some romurs that had been spoken of among the palace staff. Ciel had been a little cold to Sebastian when he had scared her a few times but she hated it when Sebastian did that to her, and he did deserve it. When Ciel had been tricked by Calypso the whole underworld could feel something was amiss and everyone in the palace found out what had happened due to Lucifer's panicked state he had to see was happening to his adopted son, everyone watched in horror as Sebastian was slowly dying from doketsu poison the strongest male demon aside from Lucifer was beginning to pass on. However that was when something odd happened to the Lady of the Royal Family, Ciel's Demonic powers where surfacing at the loss of her love's state. The pain raked through her back as her bones shifted and formed butterfly wings, her skin paled by five shades and her long blue hair began to flow on an invisible wind. Her eyes changed into those of a myth, one that all Demons knew and thought it was just a myth. But here in front of the palace members and kingdom alike was the demonic butterfly princess, Ciel Phantomhive had living within her. Dorment waiting and ready for the right moment to revile herself to the Demonic Realm, the princess's name had changed with the soul her spirit had matched best with. Her original name was Solnamubla Revana, but later changed to Ciel Stars Phantomhive when she was reborn into the human world as the only heir to the Phantomhive family name. This was a shock to all Demons both young and old, all knew the story but had begun to  lose their faith over the centuries. Now the princess was back and this time she was going live the life she had always wanted, a noble yet fair life. She truly  was indeed the King's Daughter, a true princess and member of the Royal Family.


	9. Those Twins, Something More

_6 years later_

_**Ages:** _

_**Ciel Phantomhive- Michaelis : looks 27, real age is unknown** _

_**Sebastian Michaelis: looks 29, real age is unknown** _

_**Aesir Michaelis: 6** _

_**Cereza Michaelis: 6** _

* * *

Cereza Michaelis was sitting in her room thinking of anything to do, her lessons were done for the day and now she was board out of her mind. She looked over at her sitting window where a long box rested, untouched and just waiting to be opened. Looking around for a card she found it, but she wouldn't open the box without reading the card first. Opening the card she saw it was from her grandfather, King Lucifer.

_**My Dear Cereza,** _

_**I know I was away on your birthday a few days ago. I have decided to leave your present in plain sight, knowing you will find and hopefully learn how to play it. I know you love string instrument, so I got you something I know you will love.** _

_**Love,** _   
_**Your Granddad** _

Cereza smiled happily at the card, Grandad Lucifer knew what she loved most just like her mother. Untying the bow carefully she opened the box to find a erhu, a string instrument she had always wanted to play.

Lifting the instrument and bow out of the box she ran her fingers over the wood, it was hard to find such a fine instrument. Cereza sat on her bed and strated to play while humming to create a song her heart knew all to well. Soon she began to sing with a song filled heart.

_In the span of time we live out our lives_   
_Calmness sweeps us off our feet In the end, we're left with memories kept_

_Locked away, as they spiral down and fade away from thee_   
_As for me, I'll sing the song of now_

_For that's all that I can do_   
_Though my memories escape me_   
_They're a part of my heart, just as I have thought of you_

_al-a-re la-ye_   
_al-a-re la-yo_   
_al-a-re la-ya-a_   
_al-a-re ya_

_al-a-re la-ye_   
_al-a-re la-yo_   
_al-a-re la-ya-a_   
_al-a-re ya_

_In the span of time we live out our lives_   
_Calmness sweeps us off our feet In the end, we're left with memories kept_

_Locked away, as they spiral down and fade away from thee_   
_As for me, I'll sing the song of now_

_For that's all that I can do_   
_Though my memories escape me_   
_They're a part of my heart, just as I have thought of you_

_al-a-re la-ye_   
_al-a-re la-yo_   
_al-a-re la-ya-a_   
_al-a-re ya_

_al-a-re la-ye_   
_al-a-re la-yo_   
_al-a-re la-ya-a_   
_al-a-re ya_

_al-a-re la-ye_   
_al-a-re la-yo_   
_al-a-re la-ya-a_   
_al-a-re ya_

_al-a-re la-ye_   
_al-a-re la-yo_   
_al-a-re la-ya-a_   
_al-a-re ya_

Cereza was just playing the tune and humming to get her voice back, the was a knock at her door. It was her brother, Aesir, the two may be twins but the they act entirety different from other children. They act like well behaved royal children but if someone pushes the wrong button than well you're left to deal with what is to come. As the children of the Crow Prince and the Butterfly Princess they have a bad temper just like their mother, but they are wrathful just like their father when the need arises.

Aesir was the eldest twin had the same scarlet red hair as his sister, but his eyes where black their mother's demonic form somehow over powered many of the other colors he could have had instead. Aside from that the two shared the same contract mark as their father and mother on the back of their necks, which was hidden from view, most of the time. It wasn't easy having a private tutors the two wanted to see other demons and have some friends for a change.

They wanted to have freedom instead of being kept in the castle or the estate all the time. Maybe they could ask their parents about this, nodding to each other Aesir helped Cereza put her instrument away. Offering his arm to Cereza, Aesir wanted to escort her to the study where their parents currently resided. Cereza took her brother's arm and the two left the room closing the door behind them.

Within 5 minutes the twins arrived at the study door, and they heard muffled yelling from their side of the door. Something was wrong their parents almost never fought, at least not unless they didn't pay attention to signs that might have been given.

In the study

"Sebastian, we can't keep our children pent up in this house all their lives," Ciel Michaelis was not in the best mood since her husband Sebastian Michaelis wanted to keep the children at home to protect them. "I understand that you want to protect our children, but keeping them here forever is not the right answer. Aesir and Cereza are going to want to leave one day and when that day comes we can only let them take life into their own hands."

Sebastian was silent, he had never once heard his wife speak like this to him, he did want to protect his twins. Only now he was starting to see what his wife meant, he wasn't going to be able to protect his children from everything but he could be there for them when they would need the support.

"Ciel... I see what you are trying to tell me, but I'm not ready for them to leaving the estate yet."

"Well then, why not let them go to school; a human school. If they are going to make contracts one day they will need to know how to act human and what to look for in a candidate for a future contract."

"You must really miss the human realm, don't you my love?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I want the twins to have some freedom, unlike I had."

Sebastian knew that was true, standing up from his chair he walked over to his wife. Hugging her close he admitted he was worried about his children but they would need to tell Lucifer about their choice.

With the twins

Cereza and Aesir looked at each other both couldn't seem to make out what their mother and father where trying to say. Sure the two might be six years of age but they weren't stupid, they only wanted something much more in their lives.

The two finally chose to knock on the door, which opened by their mother. Ciel let the twins inside of the study but it was Sebastian who had told them to sit down.

"Dad?" Cereza was a little confused about about the yelling she and her brother had heard. "Why were you and Mommy yelling?"

Sebastian looked to Ciel who nodded 'we can't lie to them.' Taking a deep breath, Sebastian decided to choose his words carefully this time.

"Sit, you two. We need to talk."

"Ok..."

With that said the family of four began to speak of about the twins' education and about moving to the human realm.

"We're moving to the human realm?" - Aesir looked shocked but than again he couldn't be too surprised since his mother kept saying that they would be leaving this realm soon.

"But isn't that where mom is form?" - Cereza asked just in case this wasn't the truth.

"Yes it is Cereza. And yes we're moving to the human realm. You both need to learn how to act human and what to look for when contract is to be made." Ciel answered in a dead serious tone, she wasn't one to joke around most of the time.

"Your mother and I will find our own humans to form contracts with, since we can't stay here much longer. Your mother hasn't had a 'descent' meal in a long time." - Sebastian had realized that Ciel needed a human contacted to her and fast. She needed a soul within her hands than she could have her own meal that would age properly for her to eat when the time came.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight."


	10. Back to the Human Realm

Sebastian, Ciel and their six-year-old twin children traveled to the Human Realm, the British countryside wasn't very different after being away for so long. Sebastian lead his wife and children back to the place where things had first started, the Phantomhive Manor. The woods were thicker than last time, so Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style to get through the thick woods. Cereza was given a piggy back by Aesir, who followed their parents with little to no trouble.

The woods stopped after some point and the Michaelis family stood before a Manor that was burned but some of the manor was still standing. Ciel started walking for the weckage, dropping to her knees as she came across one spot in the house; the study. This was an important room to Ciel, Sebastian had porpoised to her here and confessed his love within this very room. Sebastian found his wife in the study, he knew that this room was going to fall into the ground.

But when was unknown for now. The twins found a portrait of their father and mother but this one was quite old and covered in cobwebs. The floor shook and started to give away, Ciel noticed the twins near the exit. Sebastian picked his wife up in his arms, leaping for to doorway and their children.

They were safe but Ciel needed food or her body would soon stop functioning. Aesir heard something or rather someone calling for someone to save them. Ciel heard the voice and followed it to an old factory of sorts. Inside was a young man who held on to a body, one slightly smaller than his own.

Ciel changed into her animal form and approached the young man.

_**"I see that you given up the belief of the Lord Above. If make a contract with me you can get a way to change things. But be warned if you do so the gates of Heaven will be forever closed to you."** _

"I want to fix this mess and my sister to be protected. I will make a contract with you, demon."

_**"Very good, but were would you like the contract mark to be?"** _

"My forehead my bangs can hide the mark."

_**"Very well young one."** _

The young man yelled out in pain, as Ciel's hand rested on her prey's head. Sebastian had watched his wife first contact start flawlessly. The young man held his sister close as Ciel helped him up to his feet.

"What are you names young sir?"

"Jaques Hill. What is your name demon?"

"Ciel Michaelis, young sir."

Ciel had now had to obey Jaques Hill, her first mortal master. Sebastian and their children watched with pride at this, now for the twins to get into a school. That would surely take time but the deed would soon be done. Jaques had ordered Ciel to destroy the old factory anyway she wanted as long as nothing remained.

Ciel fake smiled but her eyes held joy to have this contract go in the right direction. Her hands gripped onto a ball of red fire as she tossed it at the building, which erupted into flames and spread quickly. Jaques had spotted Sebastian and the twins, he guessed they were Ciel's family. He was given both Aesir's and Cereza's coats for his sister and himself, early spring always was cold before warming up.

Ciel came back to her family and young masters, introducing Jaques to her husband and twin children. Jaques had said they were heading to London saying his sister needed to be looked at. Ciel nodded to Jaques telling him to would be faster if Sebastian took the girl and she took him. Ciel picked up Jaques like a baby and ran through the trees being extra careful to keep her prey unharmed.

Sebastian held on the little lady and the twins were right on his heels. The run to London was only a few minutes long, Ciel had no trouble getting there with her family following close behind. The hospital was easy to find but what happened next broke the Butterfly's heart all over again; Jaques and his sister, Zina no family left they were orphans now. Just like Ciel herself went she was a human at 10 years old, she knew what it was like to be left with almost nothing but a demon to keep you safe.

The nurses asked who were Ciel's children just for clarification, Aesir and Cereza stood next to their mother as Sebastian stood behind his wife. The nurse wanted to check many with Jaques and Zina in case something was wrong.

Ciel wasn't sure if her master would allow this, so Ciel asked if she could speak with him. Jaques wanted to know if his sister was baring or not, he explained that Zina had been taken advantage of in many ways for a while. He said that she didn't want to bare someone else's child if she didn't agree to that in the first place, her words before her weakened state got worse when she fell ill. Ciel told the nurses about Zina's wish about baring a bastard's child, and her mistress's current state. The head nurse check the young girl and reported that she could not bare because she was under wight and sick with pneumonia.

Ciel felt bad for Zina but she remembered a medication made with demon venom that worked for pneumonia or any type illness. The good part Ciel could find the other ingredients at a store or in the forest. The bad part was that Ciel had no chemistry room or tools for the recipe. Jaques wanted two servants, which lead to Sebastien taking up the postition of the family butler as Ciel being the maid.

The couple didn't mind since two children without anything left needed parental figures such as themselves. While at the same time their son and daughter had always wanted friends, the whole thing was a win-win situation. Aesir kept Jaques company as Cereza stated at Zina's side, Sebastian went to find the Hill Family records and blueprints of their home. Ciel went to the market for the ingredients she didn't have, as for the venom she could use her own. (Female demon venom is poisonous but is use for healing salves, potions, and medicine. When boiled down the venom is less toxic but can still kill someone if drank after it is boiled. The best course of action is to let the venom cool down and finish by making the recipe, wait a few hours *3-4 at most* for the mixture to set.)

With plant roots, herbs, ect. in her basket Ciel chose to walk around London to see what had changed. Almost everything looked the same except for a few buildings that been replaced or shutdown. Heading back to the hospital with her basket full of ingredients for the recipe, Ciel kept an eye out for any drunk or anyone willing to take her away from her current path.

As a Demoness, a Mother, and a Member of Royalty, Ciel was one lady that give a great deal of pain when it was needed. ' _At least I won't starve now,'_ Ciel thought with a small smirk gracefully finding it's place on her lips.


	11. The Hill Manor Part 1

Sebastian had found the blueprints for the Hill Family Manor, the size was just in between that of the Trancy and Phantomhive Manors. But the Hill Manor had four floors _**(including the basement)** _ it would take a few hours to build unless he had more focus right now. He'd need most of his energy for this if he was to do this in just two hours and not a few.

***With Ciel***

Ciel had gotten back to the hospital were her children and little masters were staying, for now. Sebastian wasn't back yet but the bluenette wasn't concerned he was probably finding a quick meal somewhere. _**(A/n: Eh... A Man's Gotta Eat.)**_ She needed to start on the pneumonia elixir, letting her fangs grow Ciel held a cup with a cloth over it near her mouth. With her fangs at full length Ciel used the cloth covered cup to get her venom, _**(this is just like milking a snake)**_ it was painful at first. The pain didn't last long since a little corner full of venom was all she could get.

"This is why I've never tried this before... God Damnit that hurts like hots coals in my gums."

Sometimes Demons in Contacts do the stupidest stuff, like taunting* their master(s) like puppies. Ciel smiled at a time when Sebastian would taunt her, it frustrated her some much she got red from it. Looking back on that day it seemed so funny that she had overreacted at something so small was kind of stupid, just a good and funny stupid.

Maybe that was because she couldn't remember anytime she later ended up giggling like the little girl she was. Cereza reminded Ciel of herself before the Phantomhive Incident that took her parents and dog. Zina reminded her of what happened to her when she under the Cult, both girls reminded Ciel of parts of her life she'd rather forget. London had always interested Cereza and Aesir in some way or another, so when their parents couldn't stay in hell any longer they had eagerly accepted the offer to go with.

The hospital isn't that great and the paid meals left a fair amount to be desired but the free ticket into a school and the promise of friends made everything definitely worth their while. So the Michaelis family bade farewell to the King, packed their things, and returned to the Human Realm, London England specifically. The first couple of days were a whirlwind. Between contract made with their mother, the culture shock, and the excitement it was a wonder the twins could remember anything.

* * *

 

*Sebastian did this to a lot to Ciel when she was human, but he loved her. He just taunted her for fun never really hurting her, mostly making her confused and flustered.*


	12. The Hill Manor part 2

 

Sebastian finally finished rebuilding the Hill Manor, just in time too; he wouldn't last much longer without something to eat. His wife, and children were still at the hospital with his wife's new masters, hopefully staying out of trouble. On the way back to the hospital Sebastian found an old lady who had bled to death, the reason through was unknown. He had a free meal and he couldn't ignore his stomach rumbling for food.

***Time skip, about four months later. Because all writers are cruel sometimes.***

A maid clad in dark blue enteredstaying out of trouble. 

the master's bedroom with a trolley holding her master's breakfast and his tea. She was the head maid of the family, her name was Ciel Michaelis. She had dark navy blue hair and bio colored eyes.

"Young master, it is time to wake up," she said as she pulled the curtains open. A young boy rolled over and sat up. He was the Lord Jaques Hill head of the family. He had leaf green eyes and cloudy grey hair.

"For today's breakfast, my husband has prepared pancakes and mint water. We have toast, scones, and a small salad on the side, which would you prefer?" asked Ciel.

"Salad," said Jaques as he was hiding his eyes from the sun. A groan came from the nearby figure under the warm covers, it was Lady Zina Hill the young lord's sister.

It had been Jaques' request that his sister stayed in his room, since she saw nothing but nightmares of her abuse repeatedly. Ciel listened to his instructions carefully and kept her Masters happy, specifically Zina.

"Good morning Jaques," Zina said with a tired smile.

"Good morning Zina," said Jaques.

"My Lady, how did you sleep?" Ciel asked handing the young lady her morning medicine and water.

"Still the same as always, Ciel." The nightmares again... Just great.

Ciel checked her mistress's temperature, since her pneumonia had passed and she was left with a high fever. Jaques had left the room for his bath Sebastian had just prepared, it was a morning ritual for both young people. Cereza and Aesir had set the table fully; food and all.

The twins hadn't had time for school and it was hard to find a school for both children. Most of the schools were just for boys or girls not both, so they had to be homeschooled alongside their parents' masters. It wasn't so bad to have a couple of friends... But something for the twins was missing, something that felt like a wight on their shoulders. They couldn't explain it, not at all.

Zina's fever was higher than yesterday, and she soon got sick to her stomach. These were the biggest side effects of pneumonia; a fever spiking ever few hours, stomach pains, and vomiting. Ceil felt bad for Zina, _**(I mean who wouldn't?)**_ She knew what it was like being sick. But rest food and medicine were the best courses of action to take when sick.

Jaques had just finished bathing when Zina stopped vomiting to breath.

"Her fever is jumping around, my lord. There isn't much I can do right now." Ciel said honestly, she ordered to not lie nor harm either Zina or Jaques.

The demoness wouldn't dream of hurting either child much less those she considered her own. Jaques and Zina Hill may have been left as orphans, but the two treated the Michealis family as their own. Zina was Asire's counterpart, she acted just like him; calm, collected and wise to boot with a smug tone wrapped around her words. Jaques was Cereza's counterpart, he was easy anger, when  made fun of (or humiliated) he gave threats to those he thought deserved it, and was ready to do anything for his remaining family.

Ciel would have to be extra careful when speaking to all four of the children when in the same room with all of them at once. That's quite a pain in the ass, since her own twins were bad enough to talk on their own. Oh Dear Lord Lucifer... Sebastian wasn't sure how to handle this alongside his wife, Gods be damned if they lost a hand full of children that worked them hard enough with extra chores.

 


	13. Flashback II: Solnamubla Revana's Story

Solnamubla was born of what one might call low standards. She didn't have the longest teeth. She didn't have the sharpest claws. She didn't have the most menacing eyes. She did have wings though, but no one dared cross her. Not a single slithering creature on this planet tried to bother her. Except, of course, humans.

Solnamubla was wise, flexible, intelligent, cunning, and humble. These were qualities that not everyone possessed. And most of all, being bound to these traits, she could live freely. The young one didn't have to follow the same laws as her brethren do. One of those things happen to be able to go where ever she wanted, even outside of a contract. Of course, it didn't matter either way for her. She could do whatever damn thing she wanted.

Unfortunately, she ended up like most beings do when given unlimited power. Don't get her wrong, she didn't go around butchering cities or burning land, heavens no! Solnamubla studied the mortal realm like any curious child.

She found most of the fertile land beautiful and full of color, and surprises on every turn. And even for a long while, she found humans fascinating.

"You need to eat more, little-heaven," spoke one of her nursing mothers.

Solnamubla had come to visit her littermates and the nursing mothers to tell of her adventures. She was sad to find that they didn't quite have the same outlook as she did.

"Why?" She asked, as she munched on the ice below her. One of the flower mothers had examined her for good health, and had announced to the others that she hadn't been eating enough souls as of late. She knew she was hungry, in fact she was starving, but she had always picked off the wandering lost souls that drifted around in a place that many humans like to call a land of suffering. Solnamubla wouldn't understand why though; it was her home. It was nice, quite, dark, cold, and comforting. She liked it that way.

"You need to make a contract, dear. Your mind is growing too fast for your little body to handle. It would benefit your learning to start making contracts," said another mother. The young princess scowled, and shake her head. "I'm perfectly fine eating wondering souls,"

"Not if you keep jumping from realm to realm. Your sisters and brothers can still survive off wandering souls. But you're not them,"

Solnamubla knew this was true, she was a Abishag. She wasn't like her cousins here in the frozen wasteland she once called home. So she followed her mother's orders. Just before Solnamubla could make her first contact, another demon followed her. With his big sister's back turned to him, the younger demon stabbed Solnamubla through her back with a demon blade.

Solnamubla turned to see the youngest of her male littermates, Raze, holding the demon blade that had ended her life. Tears flowed in rivers as he cried with regret, Solnamubla reached up and whipped away the tears.

"It's alright, little brother. Don't... cry... For big sis... please... Do me one favor... Find a human that matches me... And keep her safe until her contact is made..."

Raze nodded taking her soul escense and putting it in a blue diamond. That diamond would end up in the hands of a girl who became great noble and wife.


	14. A Deciving Doctor

Morning lessons had passed and Sebastian collected three of four papers from the four children. Zina could barely focus on her lessons, she was still recovering from this morning. Ciel knocked on the classroom door, and peeked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the family doctor is here. He is waiting for you my lord and lady."

Cereza helped Zina up from her seat, walking with her to the shared master bedroom. Jaques took this chance to greet the doctor with Ciel close by in case something went wrong.

"Lord Hill, good morning." The doctor said kindly as Ciel got his coat and hat, which she handed to her husband.

Sebastian hung up the doctor's belongs, as Jaques greeted the doctor.

"Hello to you too, Dr. Dean. My sister's illness has been acting up extremely bad. It's best if you see for yourself."

Dr. Dean and Jaques entered the master bedroom, where Zina were resting with the twins watching over her.  
Her fever came back and Asire was feeding her some soup Sebastian had made that morning. Cereza placed a cold rag on Zina's head in hopes to bring down the girl's raging fever.

Dr. Dean looked at Zina with a haze clouding his eyes, only the twins caught his gaze. This meant trouble, both knew shady individuals when them saw the person's gaze.

"Master Jaques, can my sister and I speak with you please?" Asire asked in an uneven tone.

Jaques nodded to them while silently ordered Ciel to watch the doctor and Zina at the same time. Jaques and the twins walked out of the room and out into the hallway.

"That doctor isn't a real one, this smells of a set up. Miss Zina is that man's target, as you are his employer's."

"You two have proven to be extra protective around these types of people, so I trust your judgement."

"Thank you, Master Jaques."

"Stay at her side at all times while he is here."

Heading back inside Sebastian seemed to be burning holes through the doctor's head. Ciel was rubbing Zina's back comfortingly, Zina was sitting with her legs to her chest. Dr. Dean. The young lady didn't seem to trust him at all and refused to let Ciel leave her side.

"Zina, dear...  Take a deep breath, calm down." Ciel said soothingly, as Cereza handed over the bucket.

Zina wasn't sure if she should be alone with this "Doctor Dean". Asire leaned close to Zina telling her that he and his sister were to stay with her.

"Sebastian," Zina managed to say "can you please head to London and get more medicine? I ran out."

"Of course young mistress," Sebastian bowed to the girl, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Ciel, go finish lunch." Jaques ordered.

Ciel promptly left the room behind her master and left for the kitchen.

"Stupid bitch." The guest whispered a bit to loudly to himself.

Cereza stopped what she was doing when she heard him and stared at him questionably.

"Sorry little girl, not you. May I please use a pen."

Cereza narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

After a while of questions, Dr Dean took notes while the three children kept quiet about certain questions.

"Well then, is it okay if I used your telephone for a minute?"

"Go ahead."

After he left, Cereza snuck to the study were her mother was. Blowing the whistle on this imposter of a doctor. Ciel had just brought Jaques some tea. He was just about to take sip when he froze and stared at the liquid inside.

"What is this? The fragrance is weak." He stared at it disappointingly.

"I brought out a French tea for our guest." Ciel explained. "Does it not suit you?"

"No. I don't like it."

"Then, I shall bring dessert."

"Yes, and Cereza? Be diligent until the end, as befits the hospitality of the Hill family." He turned to her and smirked.

"Yes,my lord." She bowed as her eyes turned in to slits with a red glow to them.

* * *

 

"Really, I can't keep up with this bitch's attitude." The guest said into the telephone, he was talking about Zina. "Yeah. I've sold off the factory." he paused for a moment to hear the other person from the line. "Now all I need to is to fatten up my wallet with the money that brat gives me." He said with a tobacco cigar ate between his lips." The workers? I don't give a damn about all of that." He stopped speaking when he felt a cold shiver up his spine.

He turned around to see if someone was behind him, but no one was there. "Ah,nothing. Anyway, I'll just leave the rest to you. After all, were dealing with little brats." He smirked.

After he finished his phone call, he headed back upstairs. On his way upstairs, he felt that cold shiver again, like someone was watching him. He froze and looked behind him to the portrait of Jaques's parents. He swore that he saw the late Hill's eyes follow him. He gasped and rubbed his eyes. It was just a normal painting again.

"Must be my imagination." He continued upstairs.

In the hallway, he was lost. He could not recall which rooms was it that Jaques or Zina were in. He checked every room, but still no sigh of anyone. He froze mid-step when he caught a dark figure making its way down the hall towards him.

"D-Don't come any closer!" He panicked and ran off the opposite direction.

He stooped when someone stood before him. He looked up to face a crazed grinning Cereza.

"Where are you heading? The hospitality is not yet at an end. We still have dessert left."

The guest freaked out and tuned to crawl the other way. Cereza followed him.

"After all, you can only move half the distance once you've lost your legs. So why not sit back and relax?" Cereza's grin grew bigger.

No matter how fast he crawled away from him, Cereza kept an easy paste behind him. He found an opened door and closed it behind him.

"Dammit! I can't see anything!" He huffed and tried to dry the sweat on his face. He panicked when he heard Cereza's footsteps come closer to where he is. He backed away from the door. His back hit what looked like a large safe. "Is this a store room?" He opened the metal door and crawled in. "Dammit! How narrow!" His hand landed on something smoochy. "What is this?" He inspected it. "It smells sweet."

Suddenly a roaring heat hit him. The square on the safe opened to reveal Cereza's red eyes.

"My, what an impatient guest. To think you would even go as far as to lay your hands on the dessert that is still in the oven." Cereza's brows furrowed.

"Oven?" He banged on the door."Please, open up!"

Cereza pit a lock on the oven. "In England we have various desserts with meat in them." She smirked. "By the way, I disliked how horrible your vocabulary is when you are referring to my Young Mistress." She frowned. "Childish she may be, but referring to her as a bitch is rather rude." Cereza closed the oven well and left.

The guest wailed as the flames burned him painfully alive.

Zina giggled to herself as she heard his screaming voice die down. "That distasteful cry; he sounds just like a pig put for slaughter." She stopped giggling. "To think he could get away with staying quite about selling off the factory, then ask Brother to give him more money. The fool hardly fraud."

Her brother moved his game piece over to where last free piece was, meaning his victory of the game. She slouched on her bed, since she had lost to him at checkers two times already.


	15. Flashback III: A Demon's Love And Pride

Ciel sat in one of the many guest bedrooms Sebastian's Estate in hell. She didn't know why she was here other then that she tired and not sure of herself. Ciel hadn't been able to find a reasonable answer for her love's offer; it was marriage or staying as lovers.

If she married Sebastian, she would be bound to him forever and live happily with the hope of a family. If they stayed as lovers they could have children but, the babies wouldn't stay with her, they would go to the Flower/Nursing Mothers.

Ciel had wanted to have a family but was terrified of losing or having her babies hate her. Yet, a little voice in the back of her mind, told her to not stay as a lover to Sebastian and marry him. She truly loved him however she was scared to her core about marriage and what Lucifer would think of her.

Sebastian came in to the bedroom as Ciel was still thinking over her options, both had pros and cons, but neither seemed to stand out as the best choice. Ciel looked up as her new love, her eyes wide as she realized how close he stood near her. Sebastian could see Ciel was nervous to choose an answer to give him. He kneeled as he took her hand and pulled out a small box.

"Ciel Stars Phantomhive, I've been meaning to ask this for a while now." Sebastian spoke with love written in his eyes and smile. "And now just seems like the perfect time to do so."

Ciel watched in shock as Sebastian opened the box, inside was a ring that was like her father's; only with a red gem instead of a blue one.

"Will you marry and become my life mate?"

Ciel frozed with her hands covering her mouth in shock with a bright red blush covering her cheeks and nose. She couldn't find her voice but managed to asked, "Life mate?"

 _'She's such a kitten'_ Sebastian smiled at her shocked yet adorable blushing face. "Yes, we'll be together till then end. Going hand in hand with our marriage, if you so chose my love."

Ciel still couldn't find her full voice, but nodded with tears of joy running down her cheeks as her blush deepend. She finally got hold of her voice and practically shouted, "Yes. Yes! Yes, yes!"

Sebastian hugged Ciel as she said the answer he had hoped for, pressed their foreheads together as the pair smiled in joy. Lucifer was just walking through the front door of the estate when Ciel gave her answer, he wanted to meet Ciel who his adopted son had taken as his love, now his bride and life mate.


	16. Parental Discussions

Sebastian and Ciel were walking down the marble staircase before walking on the gravel which made a path around the garden. Ciel loved to be around the beautiful garden looking at the flowers and the fountain, it reminded her of what her manor once looked like.

"Sebastian, what are we going to do about our children?"

"We'll think of something, love."

Ciel sighed her breath slightly visible in cold spring air, she had considered adopting the Hill Children. But she hadn't talked it over with her husband yet.

"What is on your mind dear?" Sebastian could tell his wife had more to say.

"Well, I've thought about our master and mistress. They have no parents and I don't want them to turn out like I had. Cold, mean and ready to kill someone a second's notice. So I thought..."

"You thought of adopting them. I see where you are coming from hon, and I think we should do it." he chuckled softly. "No child should grow up like you had. There was even one point I thought of adopting you as my own, love."

Ciel's eyes widened at this, "what?"

A load cawing sound came from the old apple tree in the center of the garden. Pair of ravens sat a lone bare branch staring at the demon couple, just sitting there. The female craned her head to her left where five little chicks hopped after each other, like they were playing tag. A raven family, a full family.

Aesir and Zina were playing a card game while Cereza helped Jaques with paper work. In Hell, Demons were known to adopt human children from time to time, and it did happen often when demon couples couldn't have families. Female demons would become delusional and nothing by a shell of who they were, children were the only ones who could fill that void in their hearts. Ciel had wanted more children but she and her husband were having trouble with carrying.

Ciel started to lose her hope after the twins' birthday a few years ago. She didn't show it in public, but she started to have meltdowns and fits of crying/screaming at the oddest of time. Lucifer knew how his daughter-in-law was feeling; the loose of a child was heartbreaking and painful. He told Ciel that she could adopt a child but he/she couldn't have any family members who wanted them. Zina and Jaques were unwanted by their distant family, they wanted a family that would never die and protect them forever.

Sebastian noticed his wife's softened gaze at the raven family. He wondered what was going on inside of her head, but he knew better than to ask about that subject.

"We need to ask them." Ciel suddenly spoke up snapping Sebastian out of his train of thought. "Jaques and Zina, we need to ask them if they want to be part of our family."

"Mom?" a small voice called out from behind the couple, it was Cereza. "Jaques and Zina want to see you and father."

Ciel and Sebastian walked back inside with a word to one another. Jaques was just getting done with paperwork and wanted to ask the demonic couple if they could take his sister and himself as their own. Ciel knocked on the door and entered with her husband, coming to stop inches from the desk.

"Sit." Jaques said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Ciel and Sebastian sat in the two chairs waiting to talk. "What is it you want to talk about, master?"

"I wanted know is how much you want to keep my sister and I as your family."

"Master, my wife and I have been having problems with carrying more children. Ciel, here, was starting to have meltdowns and fits of crying due to the loses we've had. We've been thinking about adopting and in the demon realm human children are perfect for the job. But the child/children must have family who do not want them, like your family sir."

"I see. So, you two want to adopt my sister and I?"

Ciel spoke up at this point she finally got out of her endless thoughts, "Yes we do, but the final choice is yours and Zina's."

"I'll need to talk to her about this and my answer is... I want to stay will you both and your family." Jaques was smiling at the idea of having parents back in his life.

Zina had already seen the demons as her family without needing to say anything about the matter. She had Aesir help her to the study by her wheel chair, which he was happy to help the ill-ridden young lady. Aesir knocked on the study door and his mother opened it wide enough to get Zina and himself through.

"Sister, I thought you were asleep."

"I was but the nightmares... They're still coming back... I thought I should talk to you about something that could possibly help.." she took a deep breath and looked to the demon pair with happiness and fear dancing in her eyes. "I think we should have a new family, not just us big brother. But only if you want us..."

"Sebastian and I have been wanting more children. We want to be your parents, Zina."

_**Later~** _

They signed paperwork for adoption and the hill children became a part of the Michealis family. Luficer didn't really know why Ciel and Sebastian had adopted human children, but he didn't plan on medling in family's affairs. Zina was taken to the palace healers and given the proper treatment for her illness. Jaques met his new grandfather and acted respectful to his elder, he wasn't in the mortal world anymore.

Zina was better within a couple of hours, Ciel never left her little daughter's side. She had just got a missing part of her heart back and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything take this happiness away.


	17. Flashback IV: A Pregnant Kidnapping

Ciel woke up and rolled to the side expecting to find her charming husband, but instead found a note.   
   
‘ _ **My love,**_  
 _ **I have left for my father to run some errands. I have left your breakfast prepared in the kitchen.**_  
 _ **~Love, Sebastian’**_

She sighed and slowly got up placing a hand on her small swollen belly, as Ciel got up her ears strained hear a strange noise, deciding it was nothing she made her way to the kitchen. Once Ciel made it there you noticed something was terrible wrong, the kitchen workers were missing and where was the rest of the staff?

Suddenly a thud came from the pantry, she walk over to it curiously and opened the door finding all of the staff members tied together with cloths on their mouths. They frantically yelled at her but their word coming out as muffles as she feel the cold barrel of the gun press against her temple. Sighing as the man closed the pantry door and turned she to face him.

"Hello there sweetie where going to take a little ride somewhere." He said cockily as he had the gun to her forehead, "You here, you have something my boss wants and with you, I'm sure he is going to get what he wants."

He laughed as he played with the trigger like this was a game.

"W-What do you want?" Ciel asked her in fear for the lives her child, herself and her staff.

"He wants the Lord of this House."

_**~2 Hours later~** _

Ciel never would have thought someone would be crazy enough to kidnap a pregnant Demoness. She thought as she huddled in the corner protecting her belly as you saw a blonde man with scar across his face approach you.

"Ah.. So your the Donna that prince married?" He said crouching down in front of you smirking.

"I swear to fucking god you better back up or else." Ciel said irritated.

"Or else what? Your little prince will come for me?" He said teasingly as he grabbed Ciel's chin and looked her in the eyes." I think I might just keep you to myself Bella."

He leaned down as if to kiss ciel and as a reflex she spat in his face. She could see the anger in his face and before she knew it he backhanded her across the face, leaving a very bright red hand print on the side of her face. Ciel's anger level rises her eyes flash a black color as her nails became claws and she scratched him right over the scars on his face making him bleed. He spit out his blood on the floor next to her and left.

"You better hope your husband brings a army of the finest men with him." He yelled as he left.

_**~Back at the mansion~** _

Sebastian sensed something was wrong when he stepped foot into the manor, it was terrible quiet. No yelled for kitchen help, no sound of shoes running to greet him, or Ciel's mood swings. as Sebastian walked through the halls he heard a small thumping sound followed by... Whimpering of some sorts? He quickly ran towards the sound and found himself in front of the pantry, opening the door he saw Ciel's personal maid crying, an angry head chef, and an unconscious scullery maid. He sees the note taped on scullery maid's head.

‘ _ **Dear Lord of the Michaelis Manor,**_  
 _ **I have your wife, if you do not come to retrieve her within 24 hours she will be sold along with the child she's bearing. Good luck finding me.~’**_

Oh Sebastian was livid how dare they take his PREGNANT wife. He gave the head chef a knife and started to run following the still somewhat fresh scent Ciel left behind. He quickly came upon a worn down manor, he looked around before hearing multiple guns click.

He jumped in the air just as they shot at him, soon each one of them were screaming in agony. Ciel could hear the screams all the way from the cellar where she was. The man she scratched now had dried blood on his face ran in and quickly put a demon dagger to her stomach, Ciel held her breath as she heard quick footsteps coming closer each second. As soon as Sebastian stepped in a hidden group of men shot at him, instead of pretending to die he just cough the bullets up and killed each one. Ciel smiled sweetly at him, he smile back but as soon as he saw the dagger his eyes flashed a pinkish color and she could see black feathers dropping from nowhere.

"I suggest you stay where you are unless you want her and your child to die." The man said sternly, Sebastian ignored the man and stepped closer but as soon as he did the man cut down your side just deep enough to draw blood as a warning. Sebastian didn't like this one bit.

"Ciel close your eyes my love, I don't think you'd like to see this." He said and suddenly she was out of the man grip and in Sebastian's.

Oh how glad she was to smell his scent she instantly calmed down and her spirits perked up. She put her hands over her eyes as he sit you down near the door, Ciel peaked through her fingers and once she did all she could see was the man being slaughtered Sebastian showed him no mercy as he ripped him limb from limb. The mans screams for mercy filled hrr ears and in less than a minute it was over. Sebastian simply spat on him and walked towards Ciel picking her up gently, she leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her hands on her stomach feeling the baby kick and listened to the barely audible beat of his heart. "I swear no one will ever lay a finger on you again, I swear of it my love."

He kissed her forehead and she could feel herself slipping into a deep sleep.

"I love you Ciel," he whispered.


End file.
